¿Tú eres mi suerte o mi desgracia?
by Kimaran
Summary: ¡SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 4 DEL JUEGO! Hinata no soporta más la desesperación que le trae el verse atrapado en la casa de las sorpresas muriéndose de hambre. Necesita algún tipo de distracción y la única persona que le ronda la mente sin cesar es Komaeda, por lo que decide hacerle una pequeña visita. Para Komaeda Hinata es su gran suerte, ¿Pero realmente es así? ¡YAOI LEMON KOMAHINA!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! He visto que no hay muchos fanfics de Super Danganronpa 2 por aquí (lo cual es una lástima :c), así que vengo a cambiar eso con esta aportación mía al fandom. Aunque sea el primero que escribo espero que os guste^^**

 **¡Advertencias!** **YAOI (chicoxchico); LEMON (sexo explícito) y SPOILERS (doy por hecho que la persona que lea este fic se haya pasado ya el juego de Super Danganronpa 2 y por tanto esté al tanto de todo lo que está pasando)**

 **Por favor, si no estás de acuerdo con ninguna de estas advertencias no sigas leyendo. Pero para los demás: adelante ;)**

 **Super Danganronpa 2 no me pertenece, esto es tan sólo un fanfiction porque necesito desahogar mi mente pervertida xD**

* * *

 **¿Tú eres mi suerte o mi desgracia?**

Hinata Hajime no para de dar vueltas en la cama. No puede dormir. No, más bien algo le está privando de dormir. Su cuerpo se encuentra totalmente exhausto, casi al borde del desfallecimiento. Si hubiese sido un día cualquiera habría caído redondo en la cama. Pero la misma razón de tal debilidad es también la causa de su insomnio. Tiene hambre. Mucha hambre. Demasiada hambre. Desde que ha entrado en la tal "casa de las sorpresas" no ha probado bocado. Sí, ese sádico oso de peluche, Monokuma, les ha negado a él y a sus compañeros una de las necesidades más básicas del cuerpo humano al entrar en este edificio para que cayesen en la desesperación y cometiesen otro asesinato con tal de salir de ese horrible lugar. No sabe con claridad cuántos días han pasado desde entonces, porque hasta la luz del sol se les ha prohibido y ya ha perdido la cuenta. ¿Habrán pasado 3 días ya? Lo único que sabe con claridad es que han estado encerrados sin comer el suficiente tiempo como para que el hambre resulte insoportable. El estómago le ruge y se retuerce dolorosamente sin cesar. A Hinata nunca se le ha pasado por la mente el ser el causante de otra muerte más entre sus compañeros. Como dijo aquella vez en la torre de uva: " _Es mejor morir uno mismo que matar a uno de tus amigos_." Y aún mantiene ese principio. Ya han sufrido lo suficiente con las muertes de sus otros compañeros, de sus otros amigos… No, él jamás cometería otro asesinato. Antes prefiriere su propia muerte. Pero a pesar de todo Hinata no deja de ser humano y la idea de morir en ese estado lento y doloroso le aterroriza. Le aterroriza tanto que se desespera. "Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí." Piensa una y otra vez. "Tiene que haber una salida." No puede ser que estén totalmente atrapados en este lugar. Para empezar, han tenido que haber entrado por algún lado y por ese mismo lugar también se podrá salir. De pronto una idea se le cruza la mente. "¡Claro! El 'Final Dead Room'. Es el único sitio que todavía no he explorado. Esa tiene que ser la salida. ¡Es esa!"

Reúne la poca fuerza que le queda y decide dirigirse a ese lugar totalmente convencido de que ahí se encuentra la salida. "Sólo tengo que superar el juego de la muerte. Si lo consigo… ¡Podré salir de aquí!" Los oídos le pitan ligeramente por la anemia que produce el estar desnutrido, pero esa nueva convicción hace que ignore todo lo demás. Paso a paso finalmente llega a su destino y se para en frente de la puerta. Tiene fuerzas suficientes para ello, podría conseguirlo, tan sólo tiene que entrar, ganar y ya todo acabaría. Agarra el manillar de la puerta, pero algo lo para en seco.

\- No. – Oye una voz que viene detrás de él.

Es Nanami Chiaki.

\- No lo hagas. No encontrarás lo que buscas. – le dice ella.

Toda la esperanza que había puesto en aquella habitación se derrumba con cada palabra de la otra chica. Ella consigue abrirle los ojos y hacerle ver que ha estado a punto de cometer una estupidez. Esa habitación es una trampa, no una salida. Nanami convence al chico a que vuelva a su habitación a salvo, y éste así lo hace. Ya no intentará volver a entrar en el 'Final Dead Room', pero el sabor amargo de la desesperación vuelve a tomar control. "¿Qué hago? ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!" Procura volver a dormir acostándose sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos. Intenta pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa hambre horrible. Si hay algo que le ronda la mente aparte de su instinto de supervivencia reclamando alimento, es esa persona. Ese compañero llamado Komaeda Nagito. No sabría realmente decir por qué pero le llama la atención. Tiene curiosidad por él. Desde el incidente durante el primer juicio cualquier tiempo libre que tiene se las pasa junto a él, pero no por afecto, sino por miedo a que quiera cometer otro asesinato y sobre todo por curiosidad. "¿Y si le hago una visita?" Piensa. "Él también estará pasando tanta hambre como yo y puede que esté tramando un asesinato en este mismo instante. Tengo que ir a vigilarle." Sabe que realmente es una excusa, y una muy patética, pero no puede evitarlo. Necesita distraerse desesperadamente. El dormir ya no es una opción, tiene los ojos como platos.

Por segunda vez se levanta de la cama y esta vez decide hacer el menor ruido posible para que Nanami no vuelva a seguirle pensando que estaría intentando hacer otra tontería. Lo cual está haciendo. Es una tontería ir a vigilar a Komaeda. Se deja convencer de que el hambre no le deja pensar con claridad y sigue hacía adelante. Entra nuevamente en la casa de la fresa y busca la habitación de su compañero. Se acuerda de que tiene una de las lujosas, la cual consiguió ganar a la primera jugando al piedra, papel o tijera. "Maldita su suerte…" Piensa sonriéndose a sí mismo. Es de esperar que el gran "Super High School Level Lucky Student"se llevase la mejor habitación. Se para frente a la puerta que tiene la imagen pixelada de la cara del chico que ronda su mente. Sin duda alguna esta es la habitación que busca. De alguna manera comienza a tensarse y a ponerse un poco nervioso. Supone que desde su subconsciente se da cuenta que en el fondo no tiene razón alguna para estar allí, pero aun así decide llamar a la puerta con unos ligeros golpes.

Hinata espera pacientemente alguna reacción mientras se pregunta si el otro chico se encontrará confuso por que haya alguien llamando a su puerta a estas horas. Sin embargo, la puerta no tarda mucho en ser abierta. En ella se asoma el muchacho de pelo blanco y desastrosamente rizado.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Hinata-kun? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – dice Komaeda con un tono suave. Su mirada comienza a brillar de curiosidad y eso hace que Hinata se inquiete un poco.

\- Buenas, ¿Puedo pasar? – decide que mejor no dar muchas explicaciones mientras todavía no le ha preguntado y así hacerse el interesante.

El otro chico le sonríe y se hace a un lado de la puerta, abriéndole paso a Hinata e invitándole con la mano a entrar.

\- Adelante.

Hinata entra en la habitación y se asombra de lo lujosa que es. No se puede ni comparar con la habitación de pobre que tiene él. No se queja tampoco, pues así se sorteó con los demás chicos, pero aun así… se debe de vivir bien en un cuarto así. Komaeda cierra la puerta detrás de él.

\- Siento no poder ofrecerte nada para picar. – se disculpa el otro chico y Hinata nota un tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras. – Pero como sabrás estamos sufriendo un poco de escasez en estos momentos…

Se ríe ligeramente ante su propio comentario y el castaño no puede evitar fruncir el ceño molesto. "¿Cómo puede bromear sobre esto en estas circunstancias…?" En serio, la frivolidad de Komaeda no para de sorprenderlo.

\- Bueno… - empieza Komaeda cruzándose de brazos. - ¿A qué debo tan agradable visita?

Vaya, ya ha llegado la hora de dar explicaciones. Hinata repasa rápidamente en su mente las razones de su visita que se había preparado en su cabeza mientras había venido andado hacia aquí.

\- Verás, no me fío ni un pelo de ti. – le contesta con toda la seriedad posible.

El otro chico le lanza una de sus sonrisas. Seguramente se había esperado al menos eso. Hinata prosigue:

\- En esta situación en la que nos encontramos ahora cualquier cosa puede pasar. Conociéndote seguramente ya estarás tramando de las tuyas. Sólo te digo que ni se te ocurra, no voy a permitir que sigas adelante con lo que sea que esté planeando esa mente retorcida tuya.

Komaeda guarda silencio. Hinata se había esperado que respondiese al menos algo, pero ve que no tiene intención de decir ni una palabra y eso extrañamente lo pone nervioso.

\- P-por eso… - continúa para romper con el silencio incómodo que se ha creado. – No pienso dejarte por aquí suelto a tus anchas. Que sepas que te voy a mantener vigilado para que tampoco incites a nadie con tus trucos y manipulaciones.

\- Hinata-kun…

Menos mal, al menos ha abierto la boca. Hinata ya se temía que volviese a guardar silencio, pero lo que dice a continuación lo deja desconcertado:

\- ¿Para qué has venido aquí realmente?

\- ¿Cómo? – es lo único que es capaz de decir en su asombro.

¿Cómo que le pregunta eso después de haber estado precisamente explicándolo? ¿No será que ha conseguido calar esa excusa desde el principio? "Mierda…" Piensa Hinata nervioso. "Lo había subestimado." Sabe que va a resultar inútil intentar seguir engañándolo, pero aun así hace un último esfuerzo:

\- N-no sé de qué me hablas… Ya te he dicho que estoy aquí porque seguramente estás tramando algo por las espaldas y-

\- No me vengas con cuentos, por favor. – le interrumpe el peliblanco con un tono más serio.

Al otro chico le sorprende esa reacción. La paciencia habitual de su compañero parece estar agotándose hoy. Debe de ser el hambre. Hinata no sabe qué responder porque ni él mismo lo sabe con claridad. ¿Por qué está ahí? Porque no puede seguir soportando el hambre y necesita distraerse con lo que sea. ¿Pero por qué precisamente Komaeda? ¿Qué es lo que se espera de él? Con esos pensamientos confundiéndolo en su mente opta mejor por el silencio y permanece callado. Mientras tanto el chico bendecido con suerte observa a su compañero de arriba abajo con detenimiento sin decir ni una palabra. Justo cuando Hinata se empieza a intranquilizar preguntándose qué estaría pensando al mirarlo así, Komaeda le vuelve a sonreír:

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Hinata-kun? – le dice con un tono suave.

Hinata entrecierra los ojos. "¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Aquí todos nos estamos muriendo de hambre, ¿sabes? Incluido tú." Komaeda prosigue mirándole directamente a la cara y descaradamente inspeccionándolo entero:

\- Mhm… Sí, tienes que estar pasando un hambre espantoso. Empiezas a tener los pómulos marcados y estás muy pálido. Con estas pintas me extraña que te puedas mantener en pie y no te estés arrastrando ya por el suelo.

"Te vendría bien que te mirases tú a un espejo de vez en cuando." Piensa Hinata molesto. Ambos están en la misma situación y en la misma condición. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

\- ¿Estás desesperado? – finalmente le pregunta con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos y con una sonrisa amplia.

Hinata finalmente comprende. Debería de habérselo esperado y se siente estúpido por no haber caído antes.

\- Tienes tanta hambre que ya no puedes aguantar más, ¿verdad? Quieres salir de aquí cuanto antes. No, _necesitas_ salir de aquí a toda costa, ¿no es cierto? ¿No soportas más esta dolorosa desesperación que te mantiene preso?

El castaño siente que cada palabra se clava en su ser como un puñal. Sobre todo porque sabe que es verdad.

\- Basta…

\- ¿Has sucumbido finalmente ante la amarga desesperación y te estás movilizando para alcanzar la esperanza? Me parece muy bien. Ah… que seas tú el que lo esté haciendo, Hinata-kun… me pone los pelos de punta. Me fascina. – se sujeta ambos brazos de la emoción. - ¿Has venido hacía mi para eso, verdad? Finalmente vas a usarme como peldaño para alcanzar la esperanza. Estoy dispuesto a cooperar en lo que haga falta. Dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Quieres que sea tu cómplice o quieres que yo sea la víctima? ¡O puedo ser las dos cosas a la vez! Te puedo crear el crimen perfecto solo para ti.

\- Para…

\- Ahh… - suspira emocionado. – Trabajar en esto con Hinata-kun… es como un sueño. Será todo un honor. ¡Juntos haremos que la esperanza brille más que nunca!

\- ¡Cállate ya de una vez! No he venido aquí por eso. – Hinata alza la voz empezándose a exasperar. – Siempre es lo mismo contigo… Ya me estás empezando a poner de los nervios con ese discursito de la esperanza. No, no he venido aquí para matarte. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Y mucho menos uniría fuerzas contigo para hacer nada. Yo mantengo lo que dije esta mañana: ¡No pienso matar a nadie, antes prefiero morir yo mismo!

Extrañamente Hinata mismo empieza a percibir que ya no está tan convencido como antes de esas palabras, lo cual lo aterroriza. Pero la simple idea de matar a otro de sus amigos… No, jamás, ni pensarlo. Komaeda se ha puesto serio de nuevo y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos, seguramente decepcionado al ver sus ilusiones echas trizas.

\- Muy bien. – dice él algo impaciente. – Explícame entonces qué se te ha ocurrido para vencer la desesperación y alcanzar la esperanza.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esa forma que tienes de pensar! Por supuesto que odio con todo mi ser esta situación y también es verdad que estoy desesperado. Pero no voy a caer en lo que pretendes. Tu idea de esperanza es demasiado retorcida… yo no lucho para eso.

Tras ese pequeño discurso Hinata se queda callado cogiendo ligeras bocanadas de aire. Se ha puesto demasiado nervioso y procura calmarse mientras espera la reacción de su compañero. Una vez más se sorprende al ver la mueca burlesca del otro chico.

\- Pecas de ingenuo, Hinata-kun.

Con ese comentario Komaeda se acerca lentamente hacia el chico que se va tensando con cada movimiento suyo. Algo en su interior le pide a Hinata que retroceda, pero por alguna razón no lo hace y decide mantenerse firme. La siguiente acción de Komaeda lo deja extrañado. Éste alza una mano lentamente y suavemente le acaricia la mejilla a Hinata. "Su mano está… cálida." Es lo primero que piensa el castaño al sentir la caricia. De alguna manera se había esperado un contacto más frío. Él mismo se sorprende al ver que no le ha apartado la mano a su compañero, pero es que se siente bien. Este gesto le inspira alivio en una situación donde la desesperanza no deja ni un respiro. Hinata no hace ni un ademán por moverse y en vez de eso prefiere dejarse llevar. De pronto una risa ligera le saca de su trance:

\- Así que en realidad has venido a por esto, ¿Eh, Hinata-kun? – le dice con un tono insinuante.

Los colores se le suben del tirón al castaño y por un momento desea que se lo pudiese tragar la tierra. Había bajado la guardia. ¿Cómo pretendía que Komaeda no se diese cuenta que había estado disfrutando de la caricia? Ahora ya es demasiado tarde y el otro chico lo ha pillado. Sin poder alzar la vista de la vergüenza aparta al peliblanco delante de él y se dirige hacia la puerta.

\- C-con permiso. – le avisa de su retirada.

No aguanta allí ni un minuto más. Desde el principio había sido una estupidez venir aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quería conseguir? No debería de haber venido, tan sólo ha conseguido dejarse en ridículo delante de la persona menos indicada. Intenta avanzar hacia la puerta pero algo lo bloquea del tirón. Komaeda lo ha agarrado del brazo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – le pregunta Hinata nervioso. – Déjame ir.

\- No me importa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si esto hace que recuperes la esperanza, no me importa.

Hinata se queda mirándolo con los ojos como platos sintiendo el pulso en su garganta. ¿Acaba de decir que no le importa…? Pero, ¿Acaso están pensando los dos en lo mismo? Quiere decirle que deje de bromear, pero no encuentra ni una pizca de burla en los ojos de Komaeda. Es más, lo mira más serio que nunca.

\- Puede que ni tú mismo sepas por qué has venido hacia aquí, Hinata-kun. O puede que en el fondo lo sepas pero no quieras reconocerlo. Pero yo lo sé. Lo vi en tu mirada desde el momento que pusiste un pie en esta habitación. - Mientras va diciendo estas palabras se va acercando hacia Hinata, el cual aparta la mirada nervioso. - Estás desesperado, quieres huir y no sabes cómo. Y lo peor de la desesperación es que te engulle por completo y no deja sitio para nada más, ni siquiera para la esperanza. Sin embargo, necesitas esperanza para poder combatir la desesperación, y por eso has venido aquí: para conseguirla.

\- Ya te he dicho que no voy a matar a nadie.

Komaeda se sitúa detrás de Hinata. Éste ha preferido darle la espalda porque no se atreve a mirarle a la cara, por lo que el otro chico aprovecha la situación para hablarle al oído desde atrás:

\- Hay distintas formas de tener esperanza, ya que cada persona es distinta. Y por lo que he podido observar tú necesitas alguna distracción de toda esta situación para poder pensar con claridad. Por eso te digo que no me importa. Sea cual sea la distracción que tú necesites, yo te la daré.

Las manos de Komaeda empiezan a meterse con cuidado debajo de la camisa del chico, como si fuesen tímidas. Seguramente no esté siendo por timidez, sino más bien porque estará tanteando la reacción del otro. Sus intenciones respecto a la distracción que le proporcionará están siendo claras. Al parecer sí ha estado pensando lo mismo que Hinata.

\- Con agrado me presto a ello. – prosigue. – Con tal de hacer que Hinata-kun alcance la esperanza, yo haría lo que sea.

Hinata suelta un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Su mente comienza a nublarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Siente como si todos sus sentidos le pidiesen a gritos que se deje llevar. ¿… Y si Komaeda tiene razón? ¿Y si todo esto es a causa de la desesperación que trae el hambre? Necesita distraerse de esta tortura de alguna manera y ya. Necesita placer. Cuando esta idea se le cruza la mente ya sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Decide por un momento que sus instintos tomen el control.

Hinata se gira y mira de frente a Komaeda. Viéndolo tan de cerca se percata por primera vez que el otro chico es ligeramente más alto que él. Qué extraño que este pequeño detalle lo incite más. Sin decir ni una palabra el más alto se inclina y le toma los labios con los suyos. Al principio Hinata pensó que se iba a tratar de un beso corto para comprobar que él realmente quiere eso, pero el ver cómo se va prolongando le hace percatarse de lo mucho que Komaeda confía en su capacidad para leer a las personas. O quizá esté dependiendo de su suerte en este momento. Sea como fuere, el beso es correspondido y se va haciendo cada vez más largo. Poco a poco comienzan a caminar hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de Hinata choca contra la pared. Hinata le rodea con un brazo el cuello y le agarra suavemente su melena revuelta. Están besándose abriendo la boca, por lo que el respirar no es un problema: cogen pequeñas bocanadas de aire antes de arremeter de nuevo contra los labios del otro. Hinata no ha besado nunca antes a nadie, por lo que no puede evitar sentirse torpe cada vez que sus dientes chocan entre sí. Pero seguramente Komaeda tampoco haya besado antes a nadie, ¿no? Aparta rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente al ver que se siente curiosamente incómodo al pensar en quién podría haberlo besado antes que él. Ahora mismo es él el que lo está besando… ¡Y vaya beso! Se siente tan bien que decide llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Vuelve a abrir la boca y con la punta de la lengua decide lamer el labio inferior del otro chico. Komaeda parece pillar la indirecta, por lo que abre también su boca y le invade con su lengua. En ese momento a Hinata se le nubla aún más el pensamiento. No se había imaginado que tener la lengua de otra persona en su boca o viceversa pudiese resultar tan placentero. Por eso se decepciona cuando Komaeda decide acabar el beso pronto y separarse ligeramente de él. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción le dice:

\- Esa ha sido una gran invitación, Hinata-kun.

El castaño no puede evitar sonreír ligeramente, satisfecho de que su compañero haya apreciado la iniciativa de antes. Komaeda vuelve a besarlo con fuerza explorando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de Hinata y dejando que éste haga también lo mismo. Empieza a haber mucha saliva y Hinata ya no sabe de quién es, pero él se la traga igualmente sin importarle. En una de estas, Komaeda empieza a mordisquearle ligeramente el labio inferior y Hinata no puede evitar soltar un ligero gemido. Tomándose eso como buena indicación el peliblanco repite la misma acción una y otra vez sintiéndose orgulloso de haber aprendido algo nuevo de Hinata. Le gusta que le mordisqueen y le succionen el labio inferior, lo tendrá en mente.

Entre besos, Komaeda comienza a presionarse más contra el otro chico. Posa su rodilla entre las piernas de Hinata y con ligeros movimientos se empieza a restregar contra las caderas del otro.

\- Haa…

Hinata siente un suave cosquilleo en el abdomen, el cual se va haciendo más intenso cada vez que percibe la fricción provocada por las caderas del otro chico. Su respiración comienza a ser audible y él mismo se ruboriza al escuchar sus propios jadeos. En cuanto se quiere dar cuenta ya tiene formada una erección. Siente la necesidad de abrir las piernas para poder recibir más de ese delicioso roce, y así lo hace, incitando a su compañero a que arremeta más contra él.

\- Ha… Haa… - jadea con más fuerza.

Hinata ya no siente tanta vergüenza de que se escuche su respiración agitada, sobre todo cuando ésta comienza a mezclarse con los jadeos entrecortados del otro chico. Hace un rato que ha podido notar como Komaeda también ha formado una erección y seguramente esté sintiendo el mismo placer que él ahora mismo. Komaeda lo mira a los ojos. Tiene las mejillas un tanto coloradas y las pupilas dilatadas. El castaño nunca antes lo había visto así. Y encima escuchar su respiración hace que Hinata se excite más aún. Komaeda está en ese estado gracias a él. Quiere ver más de él. Quiere ver cómo se hunde en el placer que le provoca el chico.

Es entonces cuando una idea se le cruza la mente y lejos de desecharla decide ponerla en marcha. Coge un ligero impulso y acorrala a Komaeda contra la pared haciendo que sus posiciones se inviertan. El más alto lo mira divertido con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. Con sólo eso Hinata acumula el coraje para llevar a cabo su siguiente acción:

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me dijiste que me arrodillase y te lamiese los zapatos? – le pregunta con un tono de picardía.

\- Sí, cómo no. – responde el chico. – Valió la pena sólo para ver la cara que pusiste. Me pareció que te ruborizaste y todo.

Hinata sonríe ligeramente. Sí, aquella vez ese pequeño comentario hizo que al chico se le subiesen todos los colores del tirón aunque sólo hubiese sido una broma. Pero ahora mismo no va a ser así. No va a permitir perder el control que acaba de tomar.

\- Bueno, pues… - prosigue insinuante. - ¿Qué tal si en vez de los zapatos te chupo otra cosa?

"Ha valido la pena sólo para ver la cara que ha puesto." Piensa Hinata sonriendo para sus adentros. Komaeda tiene los ojos como platos de la sorpresa; seguramente no se habría esperado algo así. Pero una vez ha terminado de procesar lo que le acaba de insinuar, Komaeda suelta un suspiro cargado de deseo.

\- Hinata-kun… - susurra con lujuria.

Con esa reacción de su compañero Hinata no pierde tiempo para arrodillarse frente a él y desabrocharle los pantalones. Mientras tanto, Komaeda lo observa desde arriba sin perderse ni un detalle de los movimientos del otro chico, su corazón latiéndole a mil por la expectación. El castaño le mete la mano en su ropa interior y saca su miembro. Se lo queda mirando durante unos segundos estudiándolo antes de meterse la punta en la boca.

\- Aah… - Komaeda suelta un gemido leve en cuánto siente un calor sofocante rodear su parte más sensible.

Sin perder ni un segundo más Hinata comienza a mover la cabeza en un ritmo constante recorriendo la longitud de la punta. Cada vez que baja la cabeza intenta meterse más de Komaeda en su boca, pero al no estar acostumbrado no consigue hacerlo sin tener alguna arcada que otra, por lo que decide no forzarlo. La respiración del otro chico se vuelve más agitada y agarra la cabellera de Hinata, jugando ligeramente con la coronilla puntiaguda que tiene el chico formado en su pelo. Hinata mira hacia arriba para comprobar sus sospechas. En efecto, Komaeda parece estar disfrutándolo. Lo sabe también por la manera que tiene de apretar su pelo cada vez que Hinata baja su boca, engullendo su miembro. Le gusta este gesto así que gime ligeramente, entregándole al otro chico una serie de vibraciones placenteras alrededor de su pene.

\- Mmh… Ah… - Komaeda gime cada vez un poco más.

Hinata continúa con su dosis hasta que de repente Komaeda le agarra de la cabeza y le embiste especialmente fuerte con el objetivo de meterle más dentro de su boca. Hinata siente una arcada muy fuerte y se ve obligado a apartar su boca y toser. Eso ha sido bastante desagradable, se le ha irritado la garganta.

\- L-lo siento, Hinata-kun. Se me ha escapado, lo siento mucho. – se disculpa Komaeda entre jadeos.

Hinata le mira a los ojos y no encuentra el valor para reprocharle nada. Observa que tiene la mirada nublada con deseo y por la manera de respirar deduce que está ya en las últimas para venirse. Seguramente no haya podido controlarse, es normal. Sin decir nada Hinata decide ignorar lo que ha pasado y continuar donde se ha quedado. No quiere que vuelva a pasar lo mismo de antes, así que para compensar decide agarrar con el puño la parte que no abarca con su boca.

\- Ah…

Otro gemido necesitado se escapan de los labios entreabiertos del chico y Hinata se lo toma como señal de que ha tenido una buena idea. Sigue moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo aumentando tímidamente el ritmo. No para de recorrer con la lengua la punta o cualquier otro lugar que piensa podría sentirse bien y de vez en cuando aspira con un poco más de fuerza ahuecándosele las mejillas.

\- Ah… H-Hinata-kun… Para ya… Me voy a correr…

Esa última frase es la que ha necesitado Hinata para terminar de convencerse de que va a llegar hasta el final. Lejos de apartarse aumenta el ritmo frenéticamente para estimularlo más. Los ligeros gemidos de Komaeda se hacen más continuados.

\- Mhm… S-si sigues así… Ah… No me puedo hacer responsable de lo que vaya a pasar… - le advierte Komaeda entrecortadamente.

Está bien. A Hinata no le importa. Es más, lo quiere. No sabe muy bien por qué pero algo dentro de él se lo pide. Continúa sin cesar hasta que de pronto siente que el chico se comienza a tensar. Escucha un gemido ahogado y acto seguido siente una sustancia muy cálida en su boca. Ya se ha corrido. No se lo piensa ni dos veces antes de tragarse todo lo que Komaeda le está ofreciendo e incluso prosigue un poco más intentando escurrir todo lo que puede. Después de asegurarse de que no queda ni una sola gota sin tragar decide soltarlo. Una vez ha recuperado el control sobre sí mismo se pregunta por qué ha hecho lo que acaba de hacer. Decide ser sincero consigo mismo y finalmente acepta la razón. "Qué patético…" Piensa de sí mismo, pero no podría haberlo evitado ni aunque hubiese querido. Así de fuerte es la desesperación. Alza la vista hacía el otro chico y ve que éste lo observa boquiabierto y sonrojado. Pero pronto vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa sobre su rostro con cierta picardía:

\- Hinata-kun, corrígeme si me equivoco… - empieza Komaeda con la voz aun cargada de pasión. – Pero me da la impresión de que te has tragado mi semen para rellenar tu estómago vacío con al menos algo.

Hinata se ruboriza furiosamente y se mantiene en silencio. Al parecer Komaeda ha dado en el clavo. Éste suelta otro suspiro. El simple hecho de que Hinata haya hecho eso lo vuelve a poner a cien. Posa su zapato en la entrepierna del chico arrodillado y a pesar de la suela puede notar lo dura que está su erección. Hinata se ruboriza ante este gesto. De alguna manera siente que es un gesto de superioridad por parte del otro chico. A lo mejor este tipo de cosas lo excitan debido a su complejo de inferioridad por no tener un talento digno según él. Pero para su sorpresa Komaeda le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse:

\- ¿Te apetece que nos vayamos a la cama? Ahí estaremos más cómodos. – le dice dulcemente con una sonrisa amable.

\- V-vale.

Agarra la mano que le ofrece Komaeda y con un impulso se pone en pie. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que le duelen las rodillas por haberse apoyado en ellas. Seguramente debajo del pantalón estén ahora mismo irritadas y con un círculo rojo tiñéndolas. Pero la excitación del momento le obliga a ignorarlas y simplemente se dedica a seguir a su compañero a la cama. Hinata se acuesta en ella mientras Komaeda no pierde ni un segundo en posicionarse encima de él y lo mira a los ojos. La mirada no dura ni un segundo, pero para Hinata se le hace el segundo más largo de su vida. Esta mirada no es como otras que había visto antes en él. Ésta transmite algo más, algo que el castaño no quiere pensar en este momento y por eso decide romper el contacto visual juntando de nuevo sus labios con los del otro. En el momento que lo hace se da cuenta de que tiene la boca sucia debido a su actividad anterior y seguramente le resulte desagradable a Komaeda. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad al ver la pasión con la que le devuelve el beso. Hinata le corresponde con la misma fogosidad y siente cómo la temperatura va aumentando en esa habitación. De pronto, Komaeda rompe el beso y se centra esta vez en el cuello deshaciéndole así la corbata y abriéndole la camisa. Al principio le planta besos ligeros por dónde pasa, pero pronto decide mordisquearle y chuparle la zona. Si le gusta que le mordisqueen los labios seguramente también le guste que le mordisqueen el cuello. En respuesta a este acto, Hinata comienza a soltar suspiros pesados y algún que otro gemido ahogado. Uno de esos besos en el cuello se vuelve más violento provocando que comenzase a succionar.

\- ¡Ah…! O-oye… que me haces daño. – se queja Hinata de una manera poco convincente. Es verdad que duele, pero es un dolor placentero que hace que se ponga más duro aun.

Komaeda lo ha notado y restriega la pierna sobre la erección del chico para hacérselo ver. Otro gemido más se le escapada de los labios.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – le provoca el peliblanco dejando de succionar. – Si te gusta.

Observa la zona donde ha estado besando y nota como se forma una mancha roja. Al ver eso no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja haciendo que Hinata se preocupe. Esa zona le sigue doliendo… ¿No será que…?

\- ¿Me has dejado un chupetón? – le pregunta incrédulo.

Komaeda no responde, tan sólo sigue mostrando esa estúpida sonrisa suya. Hinata se pone rojo del tirón llevándose una mano al cuello.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¿Y si alguien lo ve? – le reprocha.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da?

\- A mí mucho. Qué vergüenza…

Ese último comentario le duele un poco, pero jamás lo reconocería. Suelta un suspiro:

\- No te preocupes, Hinata-kun. Ya me imaginé que no te haría mucha gracia que alguien como yo te dejase una marca, por eso he procurado dejarla en un sitio en el que no se te vea. En cuánto te vuelvas a atar la corbata que siempre llevas puesta nadie notará nada.

\- Sabes que no es por eso… - le dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No soporta la manera auto despreciativa que tiene Komaeda de hablar, pero sabe que no va a conseguir cambiarla. Por lo que ignorándolo alza las caderas para darle una señal de impaciencia al chico y pedirle sin palabras que continúe. Captando la idea, Komaeda baja la cabeza y le lame un pezón con la punta de la lengua.

\- Ah… - la sensación es más satisfactoria de lo que ha esperado.

Incitado le sigue lamiendo trazando círculos alrededor del pezón. Sólo con eso Hinata siente cómo se le encoje el abdomen con un cosquilleo haciendo que su miembro palpite dolorosamente. Necesita que lo toque ahí ahora mismo.

\- K-komaeda… - jadea. – Venga, t-tócame ya.

Komaeda sonríe pícaramente por la impaciencia que muestra Hinata. Cuela su mano debajo de los pantalones del castaño masajeando y presionando el bulto duro que se encuentra debajo de la ropa interior. Parece que la zona está húmeda.

\- Ah… Haa…

Hinata se retuerce ligeramente. Ante eso, Komaeda finalmente desliza la mano dentro de la ropa interior y cierra el puño alrededor del miembro de su compañero. Ese repentino calor de la palma de su mano hace que a Hinata le produzca un suave sobresalto. Lanza un suspiro pesado al aire cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sujetando con firmeza, el puño empieza a moverse marcando un ritmo continuado. El castaño echa la cabeza hacia atrás, el sudor corriendo por su frente:

\- Ah… Sí… - se abochorna de haber dicho eso, pero no ha podido reprimirse. Para evitar que vuelva a suceder se muerde el labio inferior. – Mhm…

Komaeda no puede dejar de observar a su compañero perdiéndose en el placer, pero siendo como es él no se conforma con sólo eso. No, este tipo de estimulación es la general y básica. Él quiere conocer más de Hinata. Quiere saber qué es lo que le gusta sólo a él. Cuáles son los lugares que hacen que tan sólo a Hinata y nadie más que a Hinata se le ricen agradablemente los dedos del pie.

Abre el puño y juega con sus dedos por el pene explorándolo. Hinata siente con frustración como las olas de placer han cesado de ser tan intensas y mira con reproche la actividad del otro chico.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – se queja con las mejillas aún encendidas.

\- La paciencia es una virtud, Hinata-kun. – le responde dulcemente.

\- No me vengas ahora con esas…

Hinata se siente molesto al pensar que él antes había estado haciendo todo lo posible por complacerlo, pero que ahora no le está devolviendo el favor de la misma manera. No obstante algo le interrumpe de repente de sus pensamientos. Komaeda ha deslizado la punta de su dedo por una zona concreta del glande y repite la misma acción en un movimiento circular.

\- ¡Ah! – Hinata suelta una bocanada de aire sobresaltado. ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta Komaeda inocentemente, una inocencia claramente falsa.

Hinata se ruboriza:

\- ¿Cómo sabías que a mí…?

\- No lo sabía. – le dice con una sonrisa. – Por eso te estoy estudiando.

Así que es eso… Se lo debería de haber esperado de Komaeda. La idea de que otra persona investigue sus zonas sensibles de esa manera no le emociona mucho. Hinata no se había esperado que ese lugar se pudiese sentir así de bien. Normalmente él no se suele tocar a sí mismo, pero cuando lo hace es de manera sistemática y casi no se toma el tiempo necesario para tantearse. Por eso, el que otra persona descubra cosas de su propio cuerpo que ni él conoce le asusta un poco. Sin embargo, no detiene a Komaeda.

\- Bueno, está bien. Pero ve con cuidado. – le advierte sonrojándose.

Esta reacción tan inocente y pura le extraña a Komaeda.

\- ¿Mhm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te conoces tu propio cuerpo? – le pregunta.

\- S-sí, a ver… - Hinata se abochorna. Se siente tan humillado. – Tengo una ligera idea, pero tampoco me toco con tanto detenimiento como para saberlo…

\- Oh… - se sorprende alzando una ceja. – Vaya, eso sí que no me lo había esperado. Me extraña después de la labor tan excelente que me has hecho hace poco.

Hinata decide ignorar ese último comentario, no sabiendo casi por dónde tirar con su defensa:

\- ¿Es que tú sí lo haces? – le pregunta en un intento de que el otro sienta un al menos poco de vergüenza, pero le sale el tiro por la culata y sólo consigue que Komaeda le dedique una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

\- Claro.

A Hinata le da un vuelco el corazón con esa declaración. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero de pronto se le viene una imagen a la mente de Komaeda tocándose en la soledad de su cuarto. Acariciándose, explorándose… y el abdomen se le encoje placenteramente. Quizá la manera en que lo ha estado tocando hace unos momentos es la misma manera que tiene él de tocarse a sí mismo.

\- Relájate. – le susurra Komaeda. – Y ya verás qué bien.

Komaeda vuelve a tocarle tanteando entre poner más presión y menos; más suave y más fuerte. Hinata se deja llevar ante todas estas nuevas sensaciones, y es en el momento en el que su compañero le acaricia en frenillo del pene cuando por primera vez en todo este tiempo suelta un grito de placer:

\- ¡Aah!

\- Con que te gusta aquí especialmente... – se ríe Komaeda entre dientes.

\- K-komaeda… esper-

No consigue terminar la frase y se estremece del gusto. Mientras tanto, Komaeda baja unos dedos recorriendo todo el pene y acabando en los testículos, los cuales los masajea suavemente. Disfruta de todas y cada una de las reacciones el chico debajo de él. Hinata no puede evitar que se le encojan las piernas al tensarse de vez en cuando, abriéndolas inconscientemente. "Ah… Esto se siente tan bien… tan bien…" Piensa una y otra vez en su cabeza hundiéndose cada vez más en la sensación.

Los gemidos se van haciendo más vulgares al disfrutar de esas caricias y sintiendo que si sigue así se va a correr pronto, pero Komaeda se asegura de que no sea el caso. En vez de seguir tocándolo le presiona con un dedo su entrada ligeramente mojada por el líquido pre-seminal que ha ido resbalándose. Hinata se sonroja.

\- ¿Ne, Hinata-kun? ¿Te gustaría que llegásemos hasta el final? – pregunta Komaeda con un rostro serio.

Hinata no responde. Se ha quedado un momento en blanco al pensar en el significado de esas palabras. 'Llegar hasta el final'… con eso se refiere a tener sexo, ¿no? Y sexo entre dos hombres… se hace de 'esa' manera, ¿no? Komaeda le sigue tocando con suavidad mientras rodea levemente su entrada con los dedos, como queriendo inducirle, seducirle. El castaño suspira hondo. "¿Qué hago yo planteándomelo a estas alturas?" Piensa. Dejado a medias, lo único que sabe con claridad en estos momentos es que quiere sentir placer desesperadamente. Venga, ¿Por qué no?

Finalmente Hinata asiente. Mira el rostro de satisfacción de Komaeda, por una parte orgulloso de ser el causante de esa reacción. Pero el próximo movimiento del chico lo deja perplejo. El más alto se incorpora y se levanta de la cama. "¿Eh? ¿Y este a dónde va ahora?" Se pregunta Hinata a sí mismo. En serio, Komaeda será capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto, pero él no tiene ni idea de lo que está pensando el peliblanco. Komaeda se acerca a un cajón situado en la otra esquina del cuarto y lo abre. De él saca una caja y un bote pequeño, que más adelante cuando tiene ya una mejor visión de los objetos en cuestión, reconoce que se trata de una caja de condones y un bote de lubricante.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿De dónde los has sacado? – pregunta Hinata señalándolos. Le parece chocante que haya tales objetos en este lugar.

Komaeda se encoje de hombros:

\- Ya estaban aquí cuando llegué. Un día me puse a explorar el cuarto entero a ver si encontraba algo interesante y me topé con esto. La habitación lujosa realmente tiene de todo. Ah, menos comida, claro…

Seguramente Monokuma los ha puesto ahí. Hinata frunce el ceño. No puede evitar sentirse molesto porque es muy probable que ese maldito oso haya querido presenciar un poco de acción de este tipo aprovechando la desesperación. A juzgar por la situación en la que se encuentra ahora mismo parece que Monokuma tiene al chico comiendo de la palma de su mano. "Mierda… esto es desesperante." Piensa Hinata apretando los dientes con fuerza.

\- Desesperante, ¿eh? – comenta Komaeda con una sonrisa, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Oh, estaba ya claro que Komaeda iba a disfrutar con todo esto. Éste prosigue:

\- Sabes, cuando me encontré con esto al principio pensé que era algo inútil, pero luego me di cuenta de que es una manera de vencer la desesperación. En momentos de gran estrés el ser humano necesita algo para liberar tensiones, sino se volvería loco. Y, ¿Qué hay mejor que esto? ¿Verdad, Hinata-kun? Tú te diste cuenta de esto también aunque inconscientemente, y por eso viniste aquí. Sin embargo, te parece desesperante el saber que estás cayendo justamente en lo que Monokuma quería que cayeses. Pero no te preocupes, Hinata-kun, no pasa nada. Déjame que yo me ocupe de todo. Yo conseguiré que tu esperanza resplandezca como nunca.

Komaeda alza las manos en fascinación con una sonrisa amplia. La mirada se le nubla de la misma manera que ha estado hace unos momentos, pero esta vez la razón es diferente. Aunque en realidad, tratándose de Komaeda no sería de extrañar que no haya diferencia alguna. Su obsesión con la esperanza es tan enfermiza que es probable que le produjese excitación. De pronto Komaeda suelta una exclamación como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo y se pone a murmurar en alto:

\- Mmh… El que Monokuma haya dejado esto en las habitaciones lujosas… El hecho de que me tocase por azar una de estas habitaciones de lujo… El que tú hayas venido precisamente a mí entre todas las personas… Me pregunto si todo esto ha sido un juego del destino. Ah~ realmente tengo mucha suerte…

Hinata ya no aguanta escuchar ni una palabra más de ese monólogo demente. Siempre el mismo discurso. Desesperación, esperanza, suerte… ¡Basta! ¡No digas más!

\- Cállate de una vez y acércate. – le manda el castaño. Todo esto le ha puesto de mal humor pero está dispuesto a ignorarlo.

Komaeda se calla del tirón y accede, claramente divertido por todo lo que está pasando. En cuanto regresa de nuevo a la cama se sitúa entre las piernas de Hinata, el cual las abre poco a poco tímidamente. Komaeda se ríe entre dientes:

\- ¿Aún tienes vergüenza?

Hinata le lanza una mirada fulminante, rojo por el bochorno:

\- Mira, no te pases, que sino invertimos las posiciones.

\- Por mí no hay problema. – responde Komaeda sinceramente. – Mientras sea con Hinata-kun, cualquier cosa me vale.

Hinata lo mira con curiosidad. 'Mientras sea con Hinata-kun…' ¿Eso qué quiere decir? No sabe hasta qué punto tomarse lo que dice Komaeda en serio. ¿Está jugando con él simplemente por sádica satisfacción? Decide no calentarse la cabeza con ese tema y simplemente aparta la mirada susurrando un leve:

\- Eres raro…

Komaeda le sigue sonriendo y prosigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Se moja unos dedos en lubricante y los pasa por la entrada. Hinata se estremece un poco ante el frío del líquido pero poco a poco la sensación se vuelve más placentera. Con lo resbaladiza que está la entrada, Komaeda se atreve a meter un dedo. Prácticamente entra sin problemas.

\- ¡Ah! - exclama Hinata.

La sensación es muy extraña. Hinata no está muy seguro de que le termine de gustar, pero a la vez que Komaeda empieza a mover el dedo dentro y fuera de él le toca esa parte del pene que acaba de descubrir que le encanta a Hinata.

\- Aah… Ah…

Esa combinación se siente muy bien. Ya no cabe duda alguna; le gusta. Su respiración empieza a volverse más agitada y Komaeda aprovecha para ir ajustando más de un dedo dentro de él. Duele un poco, pero no importa. Hinata mueve sus caderas intentando que aumente la velocidad de sus dedos.

\- H-hinata-kun… - Komaeda susurra con deseo. Parece que a él también le está gustando todo esto. - ¿Puedo meterla ya?

Se lleva una mano a su pantalón y se lo desabrocha, sacando su erección la cual está ya casi goteando. Tiene que estar teniendo unas ganas casi irrefrenables. Y Hinata mismo está en condiciones similares. Quiere sentirlo todo.

\- S-sí. – Da su consentimiento.

Komeada no pierde ni un segundo en sacar un condón de la caja y ponérselo. Se echa también un poco de lubricante sobre su pene con el condón puesto y se lo agita ligeramente para untárselo bien. Hinata observa todo esto sin apartar la mirada, como en un trance. Sus mejillas le arden y el corazón le palpita tanto que juraría oírlo retumbar en sus oídos. Nunca aceptaría en voz alta que la imagen de Komaeda untándose el lubricante sobre su pene le enciende más de lo que le gustaría. Tras esa corta preparación, Komaeda se posiciona de nuevo encima de él para penetrarle.

\- Hinata-kun, allá voy. – le avisa antes ir entrando en él gradualmente y sin pausa hasta conseguir introducirse entero.

\- ¡Aaah! – Hinata se queja de dolor.

Komaeda suspira fuerte entrecerrando los ojos, deleitándose. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Hinata, el cual siente una fuerte molestia. La sensación de tener una masa caliente hundiéndose dentro de él duele. Duele y mucho. Sólo hay algo que pueda aliviar ese dolor en ese momento. Automáticamente se dispone a llevarse una mano hacia su miembro para tocárselo, pero Komaeda ya se ha adelantado a esa idea. Éste presiona y acaricia todos los puntos placenteros de Hinata, haciendo que el dolor sea algo más llevadero.

\- Shss… tranquilo… - le calma. – Está todo bajo control.

Esa afirmación tan solo logra poner a Hinata de los nervios, ya que no le agrada mucho esta posición tan sumisa. De repente Komaeda empieza a moverse desintegrando todos los pensamientos del otro chico.

\- Ah… Aah…

Hinata no puede evitar que estos gemidos se escapen de sus labios aunque todavía no se sienta especialmente bien. La sensación arranca esos sonidos de él. No obstante, poco a poco empieza a notar un poco de placer. Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse todo lo que puede en esa sensación. Como Komaeda ha estado estudiando donde están los sitios más sensibles en su miembro sabe qué zonas tocar para que se sienta bien.

\- Aah… K-komaeda… - gime su nombre no sabe exactamente por qué.

El placer que le provoca la estimulación de su miembro hace que se vaya encogiendo alrededor de Komaeda, apretándolo deliciosamente. Éste jadea por la ola de placer que le produce y arremete un poco más fuerte contra el chico. Las estocadas duelen, no hay duda, pero ese dolor es lo que hace que sea tan sabroso. Sin ese dolor no sería lo mismo. No, él lo quiere, es necesario. Hinata echa la cabeza para atrás gimiendo con más fuerza, sintiendo que todavía no es suficiente.

\- Aah… Komaeda… M-más… Más… Dame más…

Ya nada le avergüenza. Ya todo le da igual. Sus sentidos físicos lo son todo para él en estos momentos; qué más da el resto. Ve como su compañero se sonroja ante esa petición y cómo le ha incitado para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza.

\- H-hinata-kun… - le susurra al oído.

En cuanto las estocadas se han hecho más fuertes Hinata percibe que una sensación distinta se apodera de él. Hay un lugar dentro de él muy sensible que prácticamente palpita con cada roce. Debería de ser tratado con más suavidad, pero el hecho de saber que esa área tan sensible está siendo abusada bruscamente lo estimula aún más. Siente cómo se le van formando lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos y su propia vista se nubla al igual que su mente. Rodea con los brazos el cuello de Komaeda, atrayéndolo más a sí.

\- Aah~ S-sí… Justo así… Ah~ - gimotea vulgarmente.

\- Hinata-kun…

Komaeda se encuentra en la misma situación, abstraído por la pasión, exhalando pesadamente con cada reacción del chico debajo de él. Le encanta verlo así; necesitando más de él.

\- ¿Te está gustando, Hinata-kun? – le pregunta sensualmente a lo cual Hinata sólo puede responder con gemidos. – Dentro de ti… se siente tan bien. Tú también te sientes así de bien, ¿no?

Se incorpora ligeramente apoyándose sobre las palmas de sus manos para observar con todo lujo de detalle como el otro chico se estremece y tiembla de placer.

\- Oh, Hinata-kun… que alguien como yo esté siendo capaz de hacerte disfrutar a ti, a alguien con un talento reconocido para traer esperanza a la humanidad… no te puedes imaginar cómo me hace sentir. Es lo más placentero para mí. – alza una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. - El poder estar así contigo es mucho más de lo que me merezco. Ah… he tenido tanta suerte… tanta suerte. ¡Jaja! ¡La excursión de asesinatos mutuos es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar jamás!

Hinata escucha una y cada una de sus palabras sin realmente prestarles mucha atención. Tan sólo es Komaeda enloqueciendo por la misma mierda de siempre. Ya ni se esfuerza por pararle los pies, que piense lo que quiera. Ya no le importa, ya no le importa nada. A la mierda la casa de las sorpresas. A la mierda Monokuma. A la mierda esta maldita isla. ¡A la mierda el mundo entero! ¿Qué significado tiene todo eso en este momento? Asesinatos, hambre, compañeros… nada de eso tiene algo que ver con él ahora mismo. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas ardientes. Ahora su mundo se compone solamente por él y este placer.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Aah! – a medida que sus gemidos se van haciendo más audibles un calor muy intenso se va acumulando en su abdomen, a punto de explotar. - ¡Aah! Y-ya… No aguanto más… Ya voy a…

\- ¿Te vas a correr? Haa… Está bien, quiero verte… hazlo…

Komaeda aprovecha que el chico arquea la espalda para darle un ligero mordisco a uno de sus pezones. Eso ha sido lo que le ha faltado al castaño para terminar de caer. Encogiendo los dedos del pie y agarrando la espalda de su compañero, una intensa ola placentera le recorre entero como electricidad erizándole la piel. Cada extremidad de su cuerpo está tensa y Hinata juraría que ve las estrellas, disfrutando así de cada segundo. Su mente se encuentra en blanco, no podría pensar en otra cosa ni aunque quisiese. El semen va saliendo de él manchando su abdomen con gotas blancas. Mientras tanto, Komaeda aprovecha el estado de éxtasis del otro chico para embestir más fuerte, gozando de las convulsiones de Hinata y de la manera en la que se ha estrechado más aún alrededor de él. Tras unos segundos Hinata lanza unos últimos gemidos prolongados al aire antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama como si se hubiese desinflado del tirón. No mucho más tarde Komaeda le sigue y se corre también, cerrando los ojos al soltar un gemido ahogado.

Durante unos momentos eternos se quedan así; relajados y recuperando el aliento. El primero en moverse es Komaeda, el cual se sale del interior del chico. Hinata siente una gran pesadez apoderarse de él. Siente como si no pudiese mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo y sus párpados le amenazasen con cerrarse. Sería perfecto si pudiese quedarse dormido justamente así y ahora mismo. No parece ser el caso del otro chico, el cual se quita el condón y levantándose de la cama se dispone a desprenderse de él en el baño. Como no, la habitación lujosa tiene también un baño incorporado. Espera… la habitación lujosa… la casa de las sorpresas… la isla Jabberwock… todo vuelve a su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y así el alivio que ha estado sintiendo durante estos últimos segundos se desvanece. No puede quedarse ahí y dormir. Habrá podido distraerse su mente durante un rato, pero nada ha cambiado. Sigue atrapado en la misma situación que antes. No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados…

Con estas palabras dando vueltas en su mente se incorpora de la cama. Sus músculos fatigados como si hubiesen estado sometidos a una hora de ejercicio intenso le dificultan la tarea de levantarse. En cuanto pone un pie en el suelo e intenta apoyarse sobre él siente un dolor intenso proceder de sus caderas.

\- ¡Ay! – se queja y se tambalea. No parece que vaya a poder ponerse pronto en pie.

Komaeda aparece del baño, extrañado por el quejido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupado, pero pronto se le abren los ojos de par en par al ver a Hinata intentando salir de la cama. - ¡Hinata-kun! ¿Qué haces? Tienes que descansar.

\- N-no… - responde Hinata con la voz un poco ronca. Mierda… sí que ha estado gritando antes. – Tengo que irme… a este paso todos nos moriremos de hambre… No puedo quedarme aquí tumbado… No…

Komaeda le sonríe amablemente y se sienta a su lado. Posa una mano sobre el hombro del otro chico, como intentando apaciguarlo.

\- No pasa nada, Hinata-kun. Ahora no es el momento para eso, estás cansado. Descansa y ya cuando despiertes lo verás todo con otros ojos.

\- P-pero…

\- Antes te dije que dejases que yo me ocupase de todo, ¿no? Pues hazme caso. Relájate y olvídate de todo ahora mismo. Ya mañana tendrás la fuerza suficiente como para afrontar el futuro con esperanza renovada.

Hinata lo mira. Sabe que de la última persona en la que se debe fiar es de Komaeda, pero está tan exhausto que por una vez piensa que tiene razón. Ahora la mente no le funciona con claridad, ya mañana pensará en ello. Lentamente Komaeda se va acercando más a él, susurrándole de manera cariñosa en el oído:

\- Quédate aquí esta noche, Hinata-kun. Quédate conmigo y descansa. No pienses en nada más. No permitiré que nadie te haga nada el tiempo que estés aquí.

Como si estas palabras le hubiesen hipnotizado Hinata se tumba nuevamente en la cama, totalmente sosegado. Komaeda se recuesta a su lado acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Ese gesto a Hinata le apacigua más aun sintiéndose extrañamente seguro. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

\- Así es. – le susurra Komaeda. - Duérmete y no te preocupes por nada. Yo te cuido.

Hinata no sabría reconocer si ha escuchado correctamente las palabras del otro chico, pero tampoco le importa. Estar así se siente tan bien… Poco a poco su respiración se vuelve más tranquila y se queda profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo, Komaeda no sigue el mismo camino que su compañero. Considerando un privilegio la oportunidad de tener a Hinata durmiendo así de tranquilo a su lado, decide quedarse despierto todo ese tiempo para poder observarlo. "Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun…" Es lo único que llena sus pensamientos. No podría sentirse más dichoso en estos momentos, por lo que esa sonrisa de satisfacción que viste su rostro no desaparece. "El haberte conocido, el poder estar así a tu lado… es la suerte más grande que he tenido. Hinata-kun, tú eres mi gran suerte. Me pregunto qué desgracia sucederá a cambio de esta suerte. No me importa… que venga lo que tenga que venir. A cambio de haber cruzado caminos con Hinata-kun seguro que merecerá la pena." Ojalá este momento durase mucho más.

Sin embargo, los próximos eventos a partir de ahora suceden demasiado rápido para él.

Aunque le había aconsejado a Hinata de dormir hasta la mañana, la pequeña siesta del chico en la habitación de Komaeda dura tan sólo unos 20 o 30 minutos, en los cuales el peliblanco no duerme ni por un instante. En cuanto Hinata se despierta pide utilizar la ducha de la habitación y luego se viste preparándose para partir. No tienen una gran conversación tras lo pasado entre los dos. A lo sumo el castaño le pregunta preocupado y sonrojado a Komaeda si alguien habrá escuchado las voces de los dos, a lo cual el chico para su alivio le recuerda que la habitación lujosa está insonorizada. No intercambian ni una palabra más. Ni una pregunta de qué ha pasado, ni una explicación, ni nada. Pero Komaeda ya se da por satisfecho. Ha obtenido mucho más de lo que se ha podido imaginar jamás. Tras eso, Hinata vuelve a su propia habitación para dormir la noche entera. Al día siguiente Nidai aparece muerto en la torre de uva y los chicos de la casa de fresa no pueden pasar a la de uva a causa de haberse roto el ascensor. Ya está en marcha de nuevo; la batalla entre esperanzas. En esta situación Komaeda decide entrar en el 'Final Dead Room' por el bien de los demás chicos y sus esperanzas. Sobre todo por la de Hinata. En el juego de la ruleta rusa depende totalmente de su suerte, quitando sólo una bala de la capacidad total de 6, y teniendo así sólo una probabilidad de 1/6 de sobrevivir. Gustoso accede a jugarlo de ese modo. Total, no tiene nada que perder. Y la prueba la supera con éxito. Por ello, entra en el octágono y no sólo descubre cual es la tal "arma definitiva" sino que también descubre el secreto de la casa de las sorpresas. No cabe en sí de satisfacción, todo le está saliendo a pedir de boca. Su suerte está al máximo.

Hasta que llega el momento en el que se pone a leer el contenido de ese misterioso archivo que le entrega Monokuma como premio por haber superado el 'Final Dead Room', el cual contiene los perfiles de los demás chicos. En un instante el mundo entero se le cae encima.

\- ¿¡Pero qué…!?

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por haber leído hasta el final y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Habrá un segundo capítulo espero que pronto jeje...**

 **He de añadir que yo he jugado a la versión inglesa del juego y por lo tanto algunos nombres oficiales los he dejado tal cual en inglés (Final Dead Room) y otros los he traducido yo a mí manera (La excursión de los asesinatos mutuos). Espero que no importe que mis traducciones puedan no coincidir con la versión en español que se haya hecho...**

 **Bueno, aquí me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Wow, qué de tiempo... lo siento mucho si algunos de vosotros habéis estado esperando alguna actualización todo este tiempo . No voy a venir con escusas, he estado bastante ocupada con las obligaciones de la vida, pero lo que quiero que sepáis es que he estado trabajando en este nuevo capítulo durante el año entero. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, tarde o temprano siempre las termino.**

 **Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste tanto como el anterior ^^**

 **¡Advertencias! YAOI (chicoxchico); LEMON (sexo explícito) y SPOILERS (aunque a estas alturas quién no se sabe la trama entera de SDR2...)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Hajime mastica con desgana otro bocado de su cena. A pesar de que finalmente puede satisfacer los restos de aquel hambre voraz, no consigue disfrutar de tal ansiado banquete. Y al parecer tampoco pueden sus acompañantes. Alza la vista y observa los rostros pálidos de sus compañeros comiendo apáticamente junto a él. Bueno, todos salvo Akane, a la cual parece ser que el apetito se le mantiene firme en cualquier situación. Pero aparte de sus enérgicos bocados no se escucha ni un sonido más en aquel comedor del hotel. Nadie dice ni una palabra, ni siquiera para animar el ambiente. Están ya cansados de todo. La ausencia de Nidai y de Tanaka pesa demasiado en la atmósfera, haciendo que el grupo se sienta más reducido que nunca. Pero sorprendentemente otra falta se añade a esa desolación. Hinata posa la mirada en una silla vacía que se encuentra a un lateral de la mesa.

Komaeda no está.

Desde que abandonaron la odiosa casa de las sorpresas no se le ha vuelto a ver el pelo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene a cenar? Nunca antes ha actuado así… aunque en realidad nada de lo que ha hecho últimamente se asemeja a como suele comportarse normalmente. Hinata recuerda la manera en la que lo atacó verbalmente durante el juicio del asesinato de Nidai. Entiende que ese cambio de actitud se deba a que acaba de descubrir que Hinata no tiene ningún tipo de talento. Ha sido gracias al archivo entregado por Monokuma a Komaeda, el cual contiene tan sólo el perfil del castaño, por el que se ha podido conocer esa información. Para Hinata mismo ha sido un gran shock descubrir que él en realidad es un estudiante normal y corriente que viene de la 'Prep School', un colegio afiliado a 'Hope's Peak Academy', y por lo tanto él no tiene ni punto de comparación respecto al resto de sus compañeros.

Es por eso que entiende la gran decepción de Komaeda. El peliblanco tan sólo lo trataba con tal admiración porque pensaba que Hinata era también un 'símbolo de la esperanza', pero ahora que ya sabe que ese no es el caso lo considera incluso inferior a sí mismo. Por eso Hinata puede llegar a comprender el desprecio que sienta hacia su persona. Pero lo que no comprende por mucho que lo intente es el desprecio que muestra hacia el resto de los chicos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ellos no siguen siendo los 'símbolos de la esperanza' que Komaeda tanto adora? ¿Por qué también ese cambio de actitud respecto a ellos?

Hinata suspira. Tantas cosas han cambiado, tantas cosas han pasado en aquella casa… De repente se le cruza por su mente un flashback de lo que hicieron Komaeda y él aquella noche, y en consecuencia se ruboriza profundamente. Aquella noche Komaeda mostró una gran devoción hacia él, tanto que casi rozaba el delirio. Pero no sólo durante el acto en sí, incluso luego se mostró totalmente dispuesto a cuidar de Hinata y atender a sus necesidades en lo que hiciera falta. Pero eso se debió solo a que lo había sobreestimado. Lo había puesto en un pedestal, el cual resultaba ser falso. Ahora que ya conoce la verdad, su idealizada imagen de Hinata se ha desmoronado y seguramente se condene a sí mismo por haber estado tan ciego.

El castaño se muerde el labio inferior con un toque de humillación. Sí, seguramente Komaeda se arrepienta ahora de haber compartido un momento como aquel con Hinata.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se reúne como es de costumbre con el resto de sus compañeros para desayunar en el restaurante del hotel. Hoy tampoco hay ni rastro de Komaeda, pero su ausencia es sustituida por la aparición de Monomi. El peluche robótico con forma de conejo les informa de su costosa victoria contra otro de los "Monobeasts" y por tanto hay acceso libre hacia la última isla. Ante esa novedad, Hinata decide apartar por un momento sus pensamientos de Komaeda para centrarse en la exploración del nuevo territorio desconocido. Pero incluso en esta nueva isla, la cual es bastante distinta a las demás por su aspecto industrial, tampoco se ha encontrado una salida ni nada útil que les sirva de ayuda. Deciden hacer una reunión todos los chicos juntos para analizar la realidad en la que se encuentran y llegan a la conclusión de que entre todos podrán salir de esta. Hinata también está de acuerdo. Juntos podrán superarlo.

\- Débiles… - suena una voz suave con un tono burlesco.

A Hinata le da un vuelco el corazón.

Parece mentira, pero siente como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó esa voz… la voz de Komaeda.

Todos se dan la vuelta alarmados para encontrarse con la silueta de Komaeda desprendiendo una actitud distante y fría. Sin prestar especial atención a Hinata, Komaeda procede llamándoles débiles y diciendo que está decepcionado con ellos porque no se están enfrentando de cara a sus problemas. El castaño escucha con atención cada una de sus palabras y se sorprende al oír que el peliblanco había intentado aliarse con Monokuma. "¿Pero qué demonios ha estado tramando Komaeda todo este tiempo?" Piensa Hinata preocupado. "En serio, le dejamos solo durante una noche y ya la va liando…" Pero lo que realmente le choca es cuando el peliblanco dice con todo el convencimiento del mundo que va a desvelar la identidad del traidor aunque le cueste la vida y que esta vez sería ya la última. Ante esas palabras Hinata no puede evitar el acto de reflejo de retroceder unos pasos. ¿Cómo que esta vez sería la última vez? ¿Se refiere a los asesinatos? ¿Está planeando un último y definitivo asesinato? Komaeda siempre ha actuado de manera extraña dejándose llevar por sus retorcidos ideales, pero esa vez está siendo mucho más amenazante con todos, tratándolos con un desprecio que nunca lo ha caracterizado, al menos no con los mismísimos símbolos de la esperanza. Además, Komaeda prácticamente no le dedica ni una mirada a Hinata y dejando las palabras de que confía en su suerte en el aire se marcha con una carcajada. El castaño lo ve alejarse y siente como la ansiedad empieza a apoderarse nuevamente de él.

"Has cambiado, Komaeda…"

Un día más tarde de aquel acontecimiento Hinata se encuentra en su cuarto sumido en sus pensamientos. El sol se está poniendo lentamente desde su ventana. Ya va llegando la hora. Sí, esa misma mañana su compañero, Souda, les explicó el plan que se le ha ocurrido para capturar a Komaeda. Opina que dejarlo andar a sus anchas es demasiado peligroso y que deberían encerrarlo como lo hicieron aquella vez después del primero juicio. Tras un corto debate entre sí sería moralmente correcto o no se votó a favor. Por la noche Nanami serviría de señuelo para acercar a Komaeda a la recepción del hotel y allí caería en la trampa. Cada uno juega un papel en esta artimaña salvo Sonia y Hinata; ella por ser una princesa y él… a decir verdad no sabe muy bien por qué él ha sido excluido del plan, pero en el fondo lo agradece.

La idea de encerrar a Komaeda no le hace mucha gracia, le preocupa. No sabe exactamente por qué, pues tiene el corazón dividido en dos. Por una parte le inquieta moralmente aprisionar al peliblanco, pero por otra parte Komaeda le da miedo, y mantenerlo confinado es una buena manera de tenerlo bajo control. Desde que han salido de la casa de las sorpresas el chico de pelo rizado ha cambiado, ahora desprende un aura más inquietante que antes. Pero el castaño no se deja intimidar del todo por ello y tras la escena del día anterior se ha dedicado durante el día de hoy a intentar hablar con Komaeda en cuanto ha encontrado un poco de tiempo libre. Pero éste se niega a hablar con él. Antes nunca había rechazado su compañía de esa manera. Es más, si Hinata la proponía, a él se le iluminaría la cara de alegría y le seguiría a todos lados cual perrito a su dueño sin parar de repetirse la suerte que había tenido que 'Hinata-kun' lo haya invitado a salir. Pero ese ya no es el caso… Cuando se pone a recordar al Komaeda de siempre no puede evitar acordarse de aquella noche en la habitación lujosa.

Y finalmente entiende. Entiende por qué esa indecisión respecto a encerrar y enemistar a Komaeda. La parte de él que no quiere eso se debe al tiempo que compartieron en la casa de las sorpresas.

"Mierda…" Piensa con frustración. Pensaba que aquella vez no había significado nada para él, que tan sólo había sido un acto de desesperación que es mejor olvidar… pero ahora se da cuenta de que él no es un desalmado, y por lo tanto no puede abandonar así porque sí a alguien con quien ha compartido un momento tan íntimo. Justo cuando empieza a sacudir ruborizado la cabeza para desechar de su mente esos pensamientos, el sonido de un timbre lo devuelve a la realidad.

"¿Han llamado a mi puerta?" Se pregunta Hinata a sí mismo. Le parece extraño que nadie vaya a querer nada de él a esas horas, pero también recuerda que el plan tal vez se ponga en marcha más tarde así que en teoría podría ser cualquiera que quisiese hablar con él. Ya más relajado por ese pensamiento se dispone a abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo hace y reconoce a su visitante siente como si el corazón se le hubiese detenido durante un instante para luego comenzar a latir ferozmente.

\- Buenas. – le saluda Komaeda amablemente y con una sonrisa agradable.

Hinata no sabe cómo reaccionar. Se queda unos segundos en blanco con una mezcla de asombro y temor.

\- ¿K-Komaeda…? – es lo único que consigue mascullar mientras su mente se llena de preguntas. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace aquí?"

Komaeda le dedica otra sonrisa que hace que le recorra un escalofrío por toda la espalda. El castaño sabe perfectamente que esa sonrisa es una de satisfacción al haber notado su reacción de cautela… ¡Cómo si a estas alturas no conociera ya al otro chico…!

\- ¿Sorprendido? – pregunta el peliblanco con presunta inocencia. – Claro, es normal que lo estés. Después de todo, ahora mismo debería estar ocupado quedando con Nanami, pues ella me acaba de decir que quiere hablar conmigo en la recepción del hotel. Un tanto sospechoso… no os habéis roto mucho la cabeza en pensar cómo atraerme hasta vuestra pequeña trampa.

Hinata se sobresalta al oír eso. O sea que Komaeda está al tanto de que le están tendiendo una trampa. En el último momento evita con todas sus fuerzas preguntar que cómo se había dado cuenta de eso, pues no quiere delatarse, pero teme que Komaeda pueda leerle la mente.

\- ¿Qué cómo he descubierto lo de vuestra trampa? – pregunta Komaeda al instante.

Mierda, sí que sabe leerlo como un libro abierto.

\- Fácil. – prosigue. – Soy todos muy predecibles, demasiado. – sisea esa última palabra con cierta arrogancia.

Hinata entrecierra los ojos y ante este gesto Komaeda adopta una postura preocupada por calmar al otro chico.

\- Venga, no te pongas así a la defensiva, después de todo no voy a arruinar vuestro querido plan. Me lo habéis preparado para mí y yo eso lo aprecio, así que voy a acudir.

\- ¿Vas a acudir…?

\- Sí. Yo también quiero hablar con todos vosotros, y teneros reunidos en un mismo lugar me ahorra el esfuerzo de buscaros uno por uno. Por eso mismo estoy aquí.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que estés aquí…? – nada más acabar esa frase Hinata se da cuenta del por qué.

Komaeda lo mira con soberbia:

\- Me imaginé que te habrían marginado del plan al ser un SHSL "nada". Así que vengo a recogerte.

\- Ugh…

Ese ha sido un golpe bajo para Hinata. Controla las ganas feroces que tiene de cerrarle la puerta en las narices al otro chico.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta Komaeda angelicalmente. Menudo morro tiene…

\- No, lárgate.

\- No me seas así, Hinata-kun, que me he tomado las molestias de quedar con Nanami más tarde y venir aquí antes de lo previsto. Y todo para poder visitarte expresamente a ti.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Me gustaría comentarte algo antes de la reunión.

El castaño se queda pensando durante unos segundos. Resulta tentador negarse a estar con él, tal y como lo había estado haciendo el peliblanco recientemente con él. Sin embargo, no quiere perder la oportunidad de tener a Komaeda receptivo, sobre todo cuando tiene tantas preguntas para él. Con un suspiro de derrota se hace a un lado de la puerta y le deja vía libre hacia su morada.

\- Pasa.

\- Gracias.

Una vez entra dentro, Hinata se cruza de brazos con impaciencia y con una curiosidad que no quiere mostrar, pero que seguramente Komaeda ya esté al tanto de ella.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablarme que requiere tanta urgencia? Teniendo en cuenta que me has estado ignorando cuando iba yo a pedirte explicaciones.

\- No te tomaba yo por una persona rencorosa, Hinata-kun. – responde Komaeda con un tono burlesco.

La paciencia del castaño tiene un límite. Mira fijamente al otro chico a los ojos pidiéndole con la mirada que se pusiese serio.

\- Komaeda, ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

El chico de pelo rizado se queda en silencio unos segundos con los brazos cruzados. Antes de contestar comienza a pasearse lentamente por la habitación:

\- '¿Por qué…?' La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé. – dice con un tono pensativo. – En un principio había decidido no hacerlo. Pasar de todo y seguir adelante con lo mío. Pero al final no he podido… supongo que me ha podido la tentación.

Hinata entrecierra los ojos:

\- ¿Qué tentación?

\- Nee, Hinata-kun… - empieza Komaeda al principio con la cabeza alzada y mirando al techo, pero luego fija su mirada en la del otro chico. - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la casa de las sorpresas que acudiste a mí por desesperación y de la ayuda que te presté aquel entonces? Bueno, simplemente hoy estoy acudiendo yo a ti para que me devuelvas el favor.

En un segundo Hinata siente como todos los calores se le concentran en las mejillas. Finalmente comprende qué es lo que Komaeda viene buscando de él, y sinceramente no es sólo vergüenza la causante de tal rubor.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – le espeta con furia.

Komaeda le dedica una sonrisa afligida, pero muy lejos de estar intimidado.

\- Venga, venga, no te pongas así… - lo intenta calmar. – No te estoy pidiendo nada malo… ni imposible…

\- Deja de burlarte ya de mí.

\- No me estoy burlando de ti, voy totalmente en serio.

El peliblanco se va acercando poco a poco, haciendo que el primer instinto del otro chico sea, como siempre, el de retroceder. No obstante, mantiene su posición con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó aquella vez? – le pregunta Komaeda insinuante.

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- Sabes, Hinata-kun… a mí sí.

Komaeda posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata acercándose a su oído:

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo bien que nos lo pasamos los dos juntos? En especial tú…– le susurra sensualmente e incluso se toma la libertad de lamerle ligeramente la oreja.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hinata reúne todas sus fuerzas para apartar al otro chico de sí con un empujón que casi lo tumba en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! – Hinata alza la voz claramente enfurecido y apretando los puños con firmeza. No se puede creer el atrevimiento del otro chico. ¿Con qué derecho se cree poder dirigirse a él como si fuese un objeto que poder usar cuando tenga el deseo de hacerlo?

Un par de metros más allá se encuentra Komaeda acariciándose suavemente la zona que ha recibido el impacto del empujón.

\- Ay… eso ha dolido. – se queja con desgana.

\- ¡Tu actitud me está superando, Komaeda, y no voy a permitir que me trates como te venga en gana! – ruge Hinata defendiéndose. – ¡Si ahora estás tratándome con desprecio porque te has desengañado de mí al ver que no tengo ningún talento ese es tu problema! ¡No voy a dejar que intentes humillarme!

Un silencio sepulcral es el que sigue después del eco de la voz de Hinata. Éste aprieta los dientes para canalizar su rabia. Lo que acaba de decir es la verdad de esta situación que le parece tan injusta. Enfrente de él está Komaeda con una expresión que parece confirmar que Hinata ha dado en el clavo. Por fin, es el castaño el que consigue leer al otro chico, esto tiene que significar que ha debido de dejar al otro desarmado. Tras varios segundos, Komaeda decide abrir la boca:

\- Sí, me has decepcionado. Tú y todos los demás. – dice con un tono serio que nunca antes ha empleado. – Pero todo ha sido culpa mía, por creer que erais algo que no sois.

Hinata no comprende totalmente. ¿Por qué habla en plural, refiriéndose también a los demás? La decepción debería ser sólo con Hinata. Intenta averiguar lo que le pasa al otro chico por la mente:

\- ¿Te refieres a que los demás no están siguiendo esa retorcida idea de esperanza que te habías esperado que hiciesen?

\- Algo así. – responde Komaeda apáticamente y apartando la mirada.

El castaño frunce el ceño enfadado. Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a Komaeda? Hinata está haciendo un esfuerzo por intentar entender sus razonamientos y sin embargo el otro chico parece querer entorpecerlo.

\- ¿Cómo que 'algo así'? ¿Por qué no me lo dices claramente? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¡Habla conmigo!

Komaeda le lanza una mirada fulminante y fría:

\- No he venido aquí para hablar con alguien mediocre como tú, estudiante de la 'Prep School'.

Esa frase se le clava en Hinata como un puñal. Mira dolido y con incredulidad a su compañero. Él está haciendo todo lo posible por entenderle. ¿Por qué se cierra a él por no tener ningún talento?

Finalmente acepta el hecho de que Komaeda ya es irrecuperable. Y nuevamente irritación es la que emerge en él.

\- Muy bien… - empieza Hinata alzando la vista y retando al otro chico con la mirada. – Si tanto me detestas, ¿Cómo es que quieres volver a acostarte conmigo? ¿O es que es otra retorcida manera de humillarme para tu sádica satisfacción?

Komaeda sacude la cabeza lentamente.

\- Estás equivocado. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, ese no sería mi estilo para nada. No, lo que sucede en realidad es que no te detesto, Hinata-kun. Ese es mi verdadero problema. Yo debería detestarte, todo sería mucho más fácil si te detestase.

Hinata se queda confuso después de oír esa declaración.

\- Te voy a ser sincero, Hinata-kun, así que escúchame con atención. - dice con el tono más serio que ha usado jamás. - Quiero tenerte una última vez antes de que todo acabe.

El castaño abre los ojos estupefacto con una mezcla de terror. Decide ignorar totalmente el hecho de que claramente le acaba de confesar que lo que busca de él es simple sexo y automáticamente se centra en la frase clave.

\- ¿'Antes de que todo acabe'...? - repite temiendo el significado de esas palabras. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que se va a acabar? ¿N-no te estarás refiriendo a...?

"...que vamos a morir." Termina esa frase en su mente pues no encuentra las fuerzas de pronunciarla. En seguida se le pasan por la mente miles de posibilidades de a lo que podría referirse Komaeda y ninguna resulta tranquilizante. El miedo lo paraliza, haciéndole incapaz de pensar con racionalidad.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?! - espeta nervioso, dejándose llevar por el temor.

Komaeda, por otro lado, permanece apacible observando seriamente a su compañero con una mirada que expresa decepción. Tras unos largos instantes en los que Hinata habría dado lo que sea por saber qué es lo que se le está pasando al otro chico por la mente, el peliblanco finalmente baja la mirada y guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde oscura.

\- Tiro la toalla contigo. - dice con un tono de desilusión. - Nos vemos luego en la recepción del hotel. No llegues tarde.

Con esas palabras se da la vuelta y se dispone a salir de la morada.

Hinata lo mira alejarse con frustración. ¿Cómo se va así sin más? No puede revelarle que todo se va a acabar y luego simplemente marcharse sin dar ninguna explicación. Y sobre todo... No puede mirarlo con esos ojos de decepción al ver su reacción. ¡No puede! ¿Acaso qué se esperaba de Hinata? Por supuesto que va a reaccionar con terror ante esa revelación, pues él no deja de ser humano. Y no sólo eso, sino que también se ha descubierto que no posee ningún talento, por lo tanto más razón aún para saber que él es una persona normal y corriente como cualquier otra. ¿Y aun sabiendo eso, Komaeda se permite el lujo de mirarlo decepcionado? ¿Aun sabiendo eso, se había esperado algo distinto de él?

Hinata siente que toda la frustración se concentra en un solo punto en su pecho. Se muerde el labio inferior para aguantarse las enormes ganas que tiene de gritar desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! Pero resultaría inútil, pues Hinata sabe bien lo que Komaeda quiere de él. Lo ha estado repitiendo desde que entró en su morada.

Komaeda agarra el pomo de la puerta que lo llevaría a la salida, pero algo logra que se detenga. Hinata se coloca detrás de él y rodea sus brazos alrededor de la cadera del otro chico en un abrazo. Hunde la cabeza en los hombros de su compañero.

\- No te vayas. - susurra firmemente.

Nada más terminar esas palabras el castaño se abochorna de haber actuado así en un arranque de sinceridad, pero tampoco quiere rechazar a Komaeda, por lo que disuelve el abrazo lentamente intentando recuperar la compostura de la manera más digna posible.

\- Q-quiero decir… - carraspea por el nerviosismo. – Que está bien… tú ganas… Hagámoslo.

Hinata no sabe exactamente qué es lo que ha logrado hacer que cambie de parecer, pero siente que no quiere que todo acabe así… No de esta forma… Y si la única manera de retener a Komaeda es cumpliendo con sus requisitos, pues que así sea. Espera pacientemente la respuesta de su compañero, el cual sigue dándole la espalda, pero pronto empieza a darse la vuelta lentamente.

En el momento en el que ambos chicos establecen y mantienen contacto visual, una sensación de déjà vu se apodera de Hinata. La última vez en la casa de las sorpresas, la escena fue parecida a esta, pero aquella vez fue Hinata el que se dio la vuelta seducido por las palabras del otro. Recuerda también que así fue como se besaron por primera vez y por un momento empieza a pensar que así lo iniciarían ahora también. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Komaeda comienza a avanzar hacia él, obligando a Hinata a retroceder, hasta que éste se encuentra acorralado contra el borde de la cama. Con un ligero empujón, Komaeda tumba al otro chico sobre la cama y se posiciona encima de él.

Sólo con este gesto el corazón de Hinata comienza a latir con fuerza, pero a pesar de ello no se siente agradado con la situación. "No está siendo como la última vez…" Piensa con cierto grado de desilusión cuando se percata de las diferencias entre aquella vez y esta. "Para empezar, no me ha besado ni una sola vez y ya me está abriendo la camisa…" En efecto, las manos cálidas del peliblanco ya están ocupadas deshaciéndole la corbata que siempre lleva atada al cuello y desabrochándole los botones de la camisa.

"¿Por qué este contacto tan frío?" Piensa Hinata mientras yace sin mover ni un dedo y simplemente dejando que Komaeda haga lo que le plazca. Komaeda no se ha preocupado por crear el ambiente apropiado, simplemente avanza con gestos sistemáticos. No se parece en nada a la última vez. Aquella vez parecía que buscase más el placer de Hinata que el suyo propio, pero ahora es como si no viese a Hinata como su compañero de encuentro, sino el medio por el cual alcanzar su propósito. Hinata se ríe de sí mismo internamente al haberse visto esperándose otra cosa. Por supuesto que el cambio de actitud hacia el castaño iba a afectar también en este aspecto. "¿Es por eso que no me besas, Komaeda?" Se repite en su mente con tristeza. "¿Es porque ya no me consideras digno de ello?"

Una vez le ha terminado de desabrochar la camisa, Komaeda se la quita a Hinata y la echa a un lado de la cama.

\- Sitúate en el centro. Estaremos más cómodos. – le ordena.

Hinata obedece sin decir ni una palabra y se acuesta con la cabeza apoyándose sobre la almohada. Komaeda vuelve a colocarse encima de él y esta vez se inclina para lamerle el cuello al otro chico. El castaño se estremece ligeramente al notar el cosquilleo de esa acción, pero en cuanto nota que el otro chico comienza a succionar una zona lo aparta ligeramente de sí en un movimiento brusco. Ante la mirada perpleja de Komaeda, él simplemente responde:

\- No quiero que me dejes un chupetón.

"Si yo no soy digno de ello, tú tampoco." Es la frase que Hinata calla en su mente, pero que seguramente haya logrado transmitir en su mirada. Komaeda asiente con su cabeza sin más y continúa haciendo caso a la petición del castaño.

Tras unos cuantos besos más en el cuello, Komaeda baja al pecho de su compañero con la intención de lamerle uno de los pezones. Hinata aguanta la respiración ante la sensación. Indudablemente se siente bien, pero… "…Pero no me concentro." Es a la conclusión a la que llega finalmente el chico cuando ya han pasado varios minutos y aún no consigue entrar totalmente en calor. Se siente incómodo, cohibido ante el trato distante y frío que recibe de Komaeda. No consigue desatar esa pasión que lo llevó hacia el límite la última vez si siente que tan solo está siendo utilizado por su compañero. Es todo mental, no cabe duda alguna, pues las caricias del peliblanco merecen su mérito. Sin embargo, cada vez que hace un esfuerzo por dejarse llevar acaba bloqueándose. Falta esa confianza en el otro que necesitaría ahora mismo.

Obviamente, Komaeda se percatada de lo que le pasa y es por eso que decide acercarse al oído del chico:

\- Relájate, Hinata-kun... – le susurra suavemente.

Por un momento, Hinata piensa que precisamente esa frase iba a empeorar las cosas, al sentirse más presionado aun. Sin embargo, el peliblanco cambia su trato a caricias más dulces paseándose seductoramente por el pecho del castaño. Ese cambio hace que Hinata suelte un ligero suspiro.

\- Así es… deja la mente en blanco… - le incita Komaeda con el mismo tono cautivador. – Tan sólo… siénteme.

En cuestión de segundos, Hinata nota como su temperatura corporal comienza a subir a la vez que sus latidos se hacen más fuertes. Komaeda realmente es un experto en manejar la psicología ajena. Si tan sólo tratase con la suya propia tan bien como trata con la de los demás…

Al observar que su tratamiento da resultados, Komaeda se atreve a dirigirse hacia uno de los pezones y estrujarlo suavemente entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

\- Ah… - un ligero gemido se escapa por primera vez de los labios de Hinata.

Komaeda sonríe con satisfacción y prosigue un poco más con lo que está haciendo ganándose por ello otro de esos gemidos. Pronto baja su mano por el estómago del otro chico arrastrando las uñas de manera suave. Hinata se estremece y suelta fuertes suspiros. La cosquillas y el placer que le produce ese gesto van a volverlo loco.

\- Hinata-kun… - le susurra Komaeda pesadamente al oído. – Me pones a cien…

La frase hace que al otro chico se le encoja el estómago placenteramente. Esto ya sí que es más del agrado del castaño.

En cuanto la mano de Komaeda llega al borde del pantalón, ésta consigue colarse ágilmente hasta debajo de la ropa interior del chico. No pierde ni un segundo en cerrarse alrededor del miembro duro que hay esperando con impaciencia.

\- Vaya, vaya… - comenta Komaeda burlesco. – Mira lo duro que estás… y pensar que hace tan sólo unos minutos no estaba el horno para bollos… - alza la vista para encontrarse con la de Hinata mostrando una sonrisa pícara. – Y la expresión no va con segundas.

Hinata se ruboriza intensamente. Esa obscenidad que acaba de decir rompe totalmente con la imagen habitual de su compañero, lo cual hace que le ponga más de lo que le gustaría.

\- Y-yo… ¡Ah!

Hinata intenta comenzar una frase para dar explicaciones, pero es interrumpido por la mano de Komaeda moviéndose, el cual no está interesado en lo que Hinata tiene que decir. "Yo no es que ya no me sienta incómodo." Piensa el castaño en su mente, con la frustración de no poder pronunciar estas palabras. Sabe que en el fondo Komaeda no ha cambiado su actitud respecto a él. Sabe que sigue mirándolo con desprecio por no tener ningún talento y que ha adoptado esta posición seductora tan sólo para calentar al chico e iniciar todo. Sabe que todo es una farsa, pero aun así… esta farsa se siente tan bien que lo envuelve completamente.

El peliblanco se detiene durante un momento para cambiar de posición. Al principio Hinata piensa que es para cambiar a una postura más cómoda para él, pero al ver al chico acercar el rostro a su pantalón entiende las verdaderas intenciones inmediatamente.

\- También fuiste así la última vez… - comenta Komaeda mientras le baja la ropa interior, exponiendo su miembro por competo. – En cuanto te doy un poco de placer caes rendido a mis pies.

Hinata sabe que el fin de esa frase es mortificarlo. Una humillación dirigida para que no bajase la guardia. Un recordatorio de que él sigue mirándolo por encima del hombro. No había hecho falta tal burla, y justo cuando Hinata se plantea el hecho de reaccionar de manera digna ante ello, Komaeda le engulle el miembro y succiona con firmeza, desintegrando cualquier plan rebelde del otro chico. "Maldita sea… lo ha hecho a propósito…" Piensa Hinata en su derrota.

Sin dar tregua alguna, Komaeda establece un ritmo lento pero constante, en el cual se dedica a hacer círculos con la lengua en la punta del miembro para luego succionar con fuerza hacia afuera.

\- Ah…

Hinata podría jurar que puede ver las estrellas, estremeciéndose en la cama y encogiendo los dedos de los pies. La sensación es impresionante, pero el ritmo lento lo está matando. Abre las piernas lo máximo que puede para ver si así consigue un poco más de estimulación, pero resulta inútil. Lo que realmente necesita es que Komaeda aumente el ritmo. Suelta un largo gemido, el cual muestra su frustración. Komaeda lo mira divertido, pero ignora totalmente su petición silenciosa. Hinata siente que no puede más y como último recurso decide apoyar una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañero y empujar de arriba hacia abajo marcando un aumento de velocidad. Sin embargo, Komaeda no le da oportunidad y en cuanto nota las intenciones del castaño separa la boca de su miembro. Hinata suelta un quejido reprimido.

\- ¿Desesperado? – pregunta Komaeda sonriendo.

Hinata permanece en silencio y tan sólo se escuchan sus jadeos acelerados. Ya no sabe ni por qué se sorprende de que vuelva todo este tema de la desesperación.

\- ¿Quieres que acelere el ritmo? ¿Es eso, Hinata-kun? – pregunta de manera seductora y se dispone a volver a dibujar círculos sobre la punta del miembro de Hinata, esta vez más rápidos.

\- Aah… S-sí… - el castaño no encuentra más remedio que responder, a ver si así Komaeda decide obedecer de una vez.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco se detiene:

\- Me temo que no va a ser posible, Hinata-kun. Quiero que te vengas con este ritmo, quiero que te vuelvas loco de la necesidad. Que me pidas más y más mientras ves que todos tus esfuerzos resultan inútiles.

Pronuncia estas palabras con una sonrisa maléfica que provoca al castaño un escalofrío.

\- Saborea esta dulce desesperación. – dice Komaeda. – Es solamente para ti.

Sin decir ni una palabra más vuelve a introducirse el miembro del castaño en la boca y continúa con el mismo trato de antes.

Hinata cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras suelta gemidos entrecortados y se cubre los ojos con la mano. No está dispuesto a mostrar su expresión a Komaeda por nada del mundo, no piensa darle ese placer. Pero no puede evitar que se le escapen los gemidos de sus labios entreabiertos. El placer que le provoca el otro chico se va acumulando en su abdomen, a punto de explotar, pero no lo hace. No consigue esa intensidad que lo lleve hasta el final del todo. Arquea la espalda involuntariamente notando que sus sentidos se van agudizando por momentos para cubrir la necesidad que siente. Cualquier roce añadido podría servirle para lo que ansía. Y si Komaeda no está dispuesto a dárselo, tendrá que hacerlo él mismo. En cuanto se le cruza ese pensamiento por la mente decide llevarse una mano a su pecho, pero como si leyese sus acciones Komaeda le agarra la mano.

\- N-no… suéltame… - implora.

Komaeda no dice nada y agarrando esta vez ambas manos las sujeta firmemente una a cada lado de Hinata. El castaño jamás se habría imaginada que el peliblanco fuese más fuerte que él, pues su constitución indica lo contrario, no obstante parece no poder liberarse de aquellas manos. Simplemente no hay manera… Komaeda se va a salir con la suya.

Justamente cuando piensa en darse por vencido y rendirse ante su compañero, éste suelta la mano izquierda de Hinata para mover la suya propia. Esta podría ser la oportunidad del castaño para retomar su intención previa, sin embargo para su sorpresa Komaeda es el que lleva a cabo tal acción. Así es, a la vez que parece succionar su miembro con un poco más de fuerza usa sus dedos para trazar suaves círculos con el pezón de Hinata.

\- ¡Aaah!

Esto justamente es lo que Hinata había estado esperando. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se hunde rápidamente en ese nuevo placer, y puede sentir cómo se le derrama una pequeña y cálida lágrima. En tan sólo cuestión de segundos su cuerpo entero se tensa.

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Aah! - Hace tiempo que dejó de preocuparse por sus gemidos. – O-oye…

No le da tiempo ni de avisar al otro chico y con un gemido ahogado suelta lo que lleva reteniendo en su interior. Es cierto que el trato lento recibido ha resultado agonizante, pero no recuerda haber tenido un orgasmo tan intenso antes en su vida.

Mientras aun siente leves réplicas de aquellas olas de placer, Hinata se hunde en la cama relajado. Por un momento quiere dejar la mente en blanco, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, pero una reflexión le despierta de un tirón de su trance. ¿Dónde ha ido a parar el semen que ha echado? Rápidamente se incorpora levemente para encontrarse con la imagen de Komaeda limpiándose los labios con la parte trasera de la mano. Hinata se pone rojo como un tomate:

\- ¡L-lo siento! No me dio tiempo a avistarte que iba a… lo siento mucho…

\- No te preocupes. – responde Komaeda sin mirarle a la cara.

"¿Le habrá molestado…?" Se pregunta Hinata intranquilo. Después de todo, no es de agrado el tener el semen de una persona a la que odias en la boca. Bueno, a lo mejor no odio… sino sea cual sea el sentimiento que el peliblanco mantenga por él, que desde luego no es positivo. Pero de pronto Hinata nota que no hay ningún pañuelo cerca en el que Komaeda haya podido escupir el líquido, y si el chico no se ha movido del sitio… ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho para…?

De pronto cae en la cuenta de la posibilidad más factible.

\- ¿T-te… lo has tragado? – pregunta con nerviosismo.

Komaeda le dedica una mirada seria. No afirma nada, pero tampoco lo niega. Hinata no puede dejar de mirarlo incrédulo. Se habría esperado eso del Komaeda de la última vez, pero para nada del Komaeda de ahora.

\- P-pero… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te lo tragarías…? Si tan decepcionado estás conmigo que ya no me aguantas… No te entiendo. – su incredulidad pasa a convertirse en confusión frustrada. - Quieres tener sexo conmigo, pero mantienes una actitud fría y distante hacia mí. Comprendo que quieras sistematizar este acto y que no mantengas ningún aprecio especial mientras lo hacemos salvo el placer que te proporciona. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué te tragas _eso_? ¿Por qué no lo escupes como si fuese la basura que me estás haciendo sentir?

Komaeda chasquea la lengua. Parece que Hinata ha conseguido sacarlo de su zona de confort, algo que nunca antes se habría imaginado que conseguiría hacer.

\- Tú qué sabrás como me siento… - murmura Komaeda.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese añadir nada más, Komaeda se reincorpora en la cama y se posiciona encima de él apoyando una rodilla a cada lado del otro chico mirándolo desde arriba. Mete una mano dentro de su bolsillo de la chaqueta verde oscura y saca un bote de lubricante y una caja de condones. Hinata reconoce ambos objetos de la casa de las sorpresas. "¿En serio se ha preocupado por sacar esas cosas de aquella casa…?" Piensa con cierto desdén, pero pronto se centra en el siguiente movimiento de su compañero. Éste se quita su chaqueta verde oscura y la tira al suelo, sin importarle donde caiga. Podría ser la primera vez que el castaño lo ha visto sin su característica chaqueta y la imagen le resulta extrañamente sensual. Sin embargo, poco puede disfrutar de esas vistas, pues Komaeda lo obliga a darse la vuelta y estar boca abajo.

\- Alza más las caderas. – demanda el peliblanco.

\- E-espera… - protesta Hinata ruborizado. Esta postura es de lo más vergonzosa.

Se apoya con las manos para elevarse y mirar atrás al otro chico, pero éste le agarra la cabeza y la mantiene presionada contra el colchón.

\- Quédate abajo. – le ordena con un tonto firme.

"¿E-está enfadado…?" Piensa Hinata, un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

\- ¡Oye…! – protesta. Su voz casi amortiguada por tener un lado de su cara presionada contra la almohada.

A pesar de que le irrita la actitud de Komaeda recuerda que ha sido él mismo el que ha accedido a acostarse con él a pesar de las condiciones. Con esta reflexión en mente decide reaciamente dejarse llevar y hacer lo que al peliblanco le viniese en gana. Komaeda le agarra los muslos.

\- Abre las piernas.

Otra orden que ruboriza profundamente al castaño. Sabe que Komaeda podría abrirle él mismo las piernas sin problema alguno, pero en vez de eso ha decidido que Hinata sea el que lo haga. Sabe que quiere ver como el otro chico se traga su orgullo y accede a sus deseos. Sabe que quiere demostrare que al fin de cuentas, Hinata no está obligado a nada y que si está así es porque también quiere esto. Todo esto lo sabe perfectamente. Y a pesar de la humillación que supone romper con todas sus excusas… reconoce que Komaeda está en lo cierto. Él también quiere esto y no hay manera de que vaya a parar ahora.

Finalmente Hinata obedece y se posiciona tal y como sabe que Komaeda quiere que este. Lo bueno de esta postura es que así no puede verle la cara, la cual hunde en la almohada, y así no se aprecia lo avergonzado que realmente está. Todo habría resultado más insoportable si además le estuviese observando el rostro. No hay mal que por bien no venga. "Genial, y ahora estoy empezando a pensar como él…" Se burla el castaño de sí mismo cuando se acuerda de cómo afronta Komaeda su ciclo de buena y mala suerte.

Una sensación fría lo saca de sus pensamientos. Komaeda ha empezado a prepararle la entrada con el lubricante.

\- ¡Ah! – Hinata se queja instintivamente, sin embargo sabe por experiencia que la crema fría se calentará y que aquellos dedos empezarán a sentirse mejor por momentos.

Después de unos momentos más de preparación, los cuales Hinata no considera suficientes, Komaeda silenciosamente procede a desabrocharse los pantalones. Coge la caja, saca uno de los condones que hay en ella y se lo pone alrededor de su erección prestando atención en que cubra bien. El castaño lo mira sonrojado con la cabeza girada. Ya pensó lo mismo la última vez, pero es posible que la visión de Komaeda alistándose para tener sexo sea lo más erótico que haya visto jamás.

Tras restregarse lubricante alrededor de su miembro, el peliblanco se sitúa detrás de él. Hinata cierra los ojos esperando algún tipo de aviso, sin embargo pronto siente un dolor desgarrador.

\- ¡Aaaah! – gime en agonía. – ¡Ay… para! Me haces daño.

\- No seas quejica. – responde el otro chico sin interrumpir su acción.

Hinata tan sólo refunfuña ante el comentario de su compañero, esperando impacientemente a que terminase de ajustarse dentro de él. Una vez consigue entrar del todo, Komaeda se detiene unos momentos para cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza ligeramente para atrás.

\- Ah… - suspira profundamente. – Se siente tan bien dentro de ti… tan estrecho y caliente. Me podría pasar una eternidad así y no me importaría…

Hinata se ruboriza profundamente, a pesar de que el comentario lo perturba.

\- ¿P-pero qué dices…? Tú estás mal de la cabeza.

El peliblanco se ríe ligeramente:

\- Sí… tienes toda la razón… Parece mentira que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto para que te dieses cuenta.

El otro chico no contesta, sin embargo siente como un sudor frío le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Sin más preámbulos Komaeda comienza a moverse en un ritmo más lento de lo que Hinata se había esperado. Sin embargo, al no haberse preparado apropiadamente puede sentir cada estocada con claridad. Aún no sabe si siente dolor o placer.

\- Ah… ngh… - se queja apretando los dientes.

El castaño decide llevarse la mano derecha a su miembro y tocarse a sí mismo a la vez. Recuerda cómo la última vez fue Komaeda el que se le adelantó, pero tal y como están las cosas ahora sabe que esta vez su compañero no va a repetir lo mismo. Así que sin timidez alguna procede a auto-complacerse. Con esta ayuda adicional ya se le hace el acto más placentero y consigue relajarse más.

\- Mhmm… Ah…

Esto ya es otra cosa. Las pequeñas olas de placer le incitan a que se deje llevar y que concentre todos sus sentidos en disfrutar, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Ahora que no puede ver a su compañero y nada en su vista le capta el interés, se centra más en las sensaciones que recibe y en su sentido del oído. Aunque débiles distingue los gemidos y suspiros de Komaeda, el cual suelta uno cada vez que embiste y se hacen más fuertes cada vez que acelera el ritmo un poco más. Se lo puede imaginar totalmente si cierra los ojos. Esos rizos en su melena revuelta rebotando en un ritmo continuo mientras los del flequillo se le pegan a su frente sudorosa. Esos ojos semi-cerrados con las pupilas dilatadas perdiéndose en el placer. Y esas caderas moviéndose lentamente contra él como si de una danza sensual se tratase. Imaginarse todas esas cosas lo estimulan cada vez más.

\- Ah… Aah… - va soltando más gemidos despreocupados sin apuro alguno.

Comienza a masturbar su miembro a una velocidad más fuerte, mientras concentra todos sus sentidos en sentir esas estocadas. Se siente tan bien… a pesar de que Komaeda lo esté usando cual objeto… ahora mismo eso no le importa en absoluto… con tal de poder seguir sintiendo este placer, que haga con él lo que quiera.

\- Ah… K-komaeda… - gime su nombre por primera vez en toda la noche. La manera en la que lo ha pronunciado ha sonado más afectiva de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar, pero así se le ha escapado. Bueno, qué más da. No es como si nada importase en estos momentos.

De pronto Komaeda se detiene de golpe.

Hinata siente como si le hubiesen despertado con agua fría al notar que su compañero había dejado de moverse. Abre los ojos extrañado. ¿Por qué se ha detenido? Automáticamente gira la cabeza para observar al otro chico y, si tiene oportunidad, para poder quejarse.

Komaeda sigue en el mismo sitio, simplemente ha detenido sus movimientos. Tiene la cabeza agachada por lo que Hinata no puede verle la expresión. Algo no va bien.

\- ¿K-komaeda? – pregunta el castaño sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Hinata-kun…

Al fin responde. Pero su voz no suena tan firme como lo hace normalmente.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto…? – pregunta el peliblanco en un tono pesado.

\- ¿Eh…?

Hinata no entiende a qué se refiere. Intenta girarse más para tener una visión mejor del otro chico y al fin le ve el rostro. Komaeda lo mira seriamente, pero algo en él desprende vulnerabilidad. Su mirada indica que dentro de él algo se está desmoronando por momentos, y Hinata se pierde en esos ojos. Podría ser la primera vez que el castaño puede mirar en el interior del otro chico. Komaeda desvía la mirada y habla de nuevo:

\- Esto no debería haber sido así… Tú no… Yo nunca quise… - las palabras se le amontonan. O más bien no sabe cómo expresar lo que por dentro se muere por salir.

\- Komaeda… - Hinata susurra suavemente con ánimo de tranquilizarle, pero tan sólo consigue que el otro chico chasqueé la lengua.

\- ¿Por qué tan sólo con oírte pronunciar mi nombre ya consigues sacar de mí una parte que no quiero reconocer? ¿Por qué tienes este efecto en mí?

Se queda un segundo en silencio, apretando los dientes con fuerza, hasta que por fin consigue volver a hablar:

\- Yo te veneraba, Hinata-kun. A los demás también, pero a ti sobre todo. Y eso era porque sentía que tú y yo éramos parecidos. Sentía una conexión especial contigo que no sentía con nadie más. Sentía que podía estar contigo con normalidad, que no me sentía inferior a pesar de estar al lado de alguien sorprendente… - suelta una risa burlona entre dientes. - Y eso era porque resulta que realmente no eres nadie sorprendente.

Hinata siente una punzada en el pecho cuando le recuerda su lamentosa situación. Para él también ha sido muy duro descubrir que no era ni la mitad de la persona que creía ser, a la que aspiraba a ser.

Komaeda prosigue:

\- Debí imaginármelo al ver que pasaban los días y seguías sin acordarte de tu talento. Pero de alguna manera quería seguir venerándote… quería seguir creyendo en esa ilusión. Quería seguir creyendo en ti. Así que cuando me enteré de la verdad… fue un choque muy duro, no lo voy a negar. Te me caíste de tu pedestal a niveles más inferiores que yo mismo en cuestión de segundos.

\- No eres el único decepcionado, Komaeda. – responde Hinata con un tono molesto.

\- Te equivocas, Hinata-kun. Mi decepción va más allá. Va más allá de ti. Estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo también. Por haber dejado que cales en mí más de lo que debería. Mírame, aquí estoy. Pidiendo más de ti cuando debería de haberte desechado en el momento que descubrí quien eras en realidad.

Hinata no sabe qué responder. Por una parte le está diciendo que siente afecto por él, pero por otro lado que le atormenta sentir ese afecto.

\- Haz lo que quieras… - murmura el castaño finalmente.

Komaeda lo mira extrañado y Hinata le lanza una mirada fulminante.

\- Si me amas, ámame. Si me odias, ódiame. Pero decídete de una vez. – no sabe cómo han podido salir palabras así de vergonzosas de su boca, pero no se arrepiente de ninguna de ellas. No piensa permitir que la indecisión de Komaeda lo martirice más.

Komaeda lo mira perplejo durante unos instantes y de pronto dibuja una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Los ojos le brillan intensamente y un rubor colorea sus mejillas.

\- Eso es, Hinata-kun. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Esa mirada desafiante… Eres fuerte. Eres fuerte en cualquier situación en la que te encuentres. Por eso me atraes a pesar de no tener ningún talento. Me atraes mucho, Hinata-kun. No lo puedo evitar. Te odio, pero me atraes.

El castaño no sabe si ha mejorado o ha empeorado su situación. Parece que Komaeda se está desequilibrando más de lo que ha estado mostrando previamente. De repente siente como Komaeda se sale de su interior y le da la vuelta, haciendo que estén cara a cara.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – exclama Hinata.

\- Quiero verte. Quiero ver ese rostro tuyo cuando te hundas en mí.

Mientras pronuncia esas palabras le toma suavemente la mejilla en su mano. Con el dedo pulgar le acaricia el labio inferior, y como si estuviese cediendo ante una tentación que lo llevaba atormentando, junta sus labios con los del otro chico. A Hinata ese beso lo toma por desprevenido. Es la primera vez en toda la noche que lo besa, y se inquieta el sentirse extrañamente aliviado. No se había dado realmente cuenta, pero había estado añorando un beso suyo. Por lo que cierra los ojos e inmediatamente le corresponde ansiosamente.

En cuestión de instantes se besan apasionadamente, abriendo la boca y dejando que la otra persona explorase con la lengua cada rincón de su boca. Hinata ya no siente como si los besos fuesen torpes como la última vez, lo cual le crea más seguridad. Lleva una mano a la melena revuelta del peliblanco y la aprieta con fuerza cuando éste decide mordisquearle el labio inferior.

\- Ah… - Hinata no puede evitar suspirar contra la boca del otro.

Komaeda aún lo recuerda. Recuerda que una de las debilidades de Hinata era que le mordisquearan el labio inferior, tal y como pudo descubrir en su primer encuentro. Ese hecho le enciende las mejillas al castaño, formándose un ligero rubor.

\- ¿Te gusta, Hinata-kun? – le susurra Komaeda al oído mientras le lame la oreja.

\- S-sí…

\- Hinata-kun…

Komaeda poco a poco se posiciona encima de él mientras le va entregando besos furiosos. En una de estas, decide terminar rápidamente con uno para volver a introducirse dentro de Hinata una vez más.

\- ¡Aah! – Hinata gime por sorpresa y con cierto dolor.

Ha vuelto a no avisarle, pero le da igual. Ya le da igual cómo se sienta Komaeda respecto a él, si lo odia o no le trae sin cuidado. Ahora mismo quiere aprovechar el volver a experimentar un sexo agradable, sabiendo que la otra persona se preocupa más por que él también disfrute. En seguida, el otro chico comienza a moverse a un ritmo más rápido que antes y probando distintos ángulos con cada estocada. Hinata vuelve a llevarse la mano a su miembro y sin vergüenza alguna procede a tocarse a la vez.

\- Aah… Ah… - sus gemidos cada vez se hacen más fuertes y más continuos, pero no piensa reprimirse.

De pronto, una de las estocadas se siente especialmente bien.

\- Ooh… Mmh…- ese gemido era distinto a los demás y Hinata se muerde el labio inferior, no por pudor sino como gesto de placer.

\- ¿Aquí? – pregunta Komaeda con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- S-sí… Más ahí…

Al mismo tiempo que su compañero dirige todos sus movimientos a ese lugar en concreto, el castaño aumenta la velocidad de su mano. Siente como una presión se va acumulando dentro de él y percibe que le queda poco para explotar.

\- Komaeda… Komaeda… - sabe que a su compañero le enciende que gima su nombre.

Escucha los jadeos y gemidos entrecortados del otro chico y sabe que en efecto lo está disfrutando tanto como él. Se concentra en escuchar esa voz del peliblanco, la cual llena la escena con mucha más sensualidad, y a Hinata se le encoge placenteramente el abdomen al pensar en ello. Entre tantas sensaciones no se había percatado de que tiene los ojos cerrados, así que decide abrirlos para observar también al otro chico. No se espera la expresión de Komaeda.

Éste lo mira con deseo, no hay duda alguna, sin embargo algo en su mirada desprende también tristeza. Y una tristeza muy profunda. Hinata se pierde por un momento en esa mirada, intentando reconocer la fuente de ese desconsuelo.

\- Sabes, Hinata-kun… - empieza Komaeda sin dejar de moverse. – Te voy a confesar algo. Desde el primer momento en el que te conocí pensé que había sido muy afortunado por encontrarte. Que parte de la mala suerte de haber acabado en esta situación había sido con el fin de conocerte y poder ver como brilla la esperanza en ti. Pensé que haber cruzado caminos contigo era la fortuna de mi destino. Pensé que ibas a ser mi suerte, Hinata-kun… pero estaba muy equivocado.

Komaeda hace una pequeña pausa, en la que usa para dibujar una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Una sonrisa que expresa burla hacia sí mismo y que esconde la verdadera pena que está transmitiendo con sus palabras.

\- No eres mi suerte, eres mi desgracia.

Hinata no responde. No sabe realmente por qué Komaeda piensa así de él; por qué lo considera su desgracia. Pero ahora no es momento para indagar en ello. Esto es algo que van a tener que resolver el peliblanco y él en el futuro.

\- Hinata-kun… - Komaeda susurra su nombre y aumenta el ritmo de sus caderas.

Parece que está cerca de terminar y Hinata mismo tampoco se encuentra lejos de ello. Aumenta la presión en su mano y se concentra en la sensación de ser tocados en dos sitios placenteros a la vez.

\- Aah… Ah… e-estoy a punto… - le avisa el castaño con la voz entrecortada por gemidos.

\- Ah… yo también…

El primero en correrse es el peliblanco, el cual cierra los ojos y sus gemidos aumentan a la vez que su velocidad. A Hinata le habría faltado un poco más de tiempo para llegar, pero notar a su compañero sumido en el placer el orgasmo le anima a terminar antes de lo previsto.

\- ¡Aaah! Aah… Haa…

El orgasmo le recorre su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos y haciendo que quede un suave cosquilleo en su abdomen como prueba de que por ahí había pasado. Se relaja pesadamente mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. El latido de su propio corazón aún retumba en sus oídos.

Komaeda se aparta de él a los pocos segundos y procede a irse al baño, seguramente a desprenderse del condón. Sólo se asoma para preguntar a Hinata si tiene permiso para utilizar la ducha y él asiente con la cabeza. Mientras escucha el sonido del agua procedente de la ducha caer, Hinata simplemente yace sobre su cama mirando fijamente el techo. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Qué relación tendrá con Komaeda después de esto? Y entonces algo que no se había percatado de que existiese empieza a crecer en su interior. Quiere comprender a Komaeda. Quiere ayudarlo. Quiere convertirse en una persona en la que él pueda confiar. Ya no le tiene miedo, no después de haberlo visto tan expuesto. Él es al único al que el peliblanco le había abierto su corazón y quiere aprovechar ese empuje.

Con esa resolución se incorpora de su cama en cuanto ve al otro chico salir del cuarto de baño secándose el cabello con una toalla.

\- Komaeda. – lo llama para captar su atención.

\- ¿Mhm? – es la única respuesta asertiva que recibe.

\- Quiero… quiero que empecemos de cero tú y yo. Quiero llegar a ser un apoyo para ti. Tú me has dicho que te atraigo a pesar de todo y que no puedes apartarme de tu lado… pues entonces déjame que pueda ser de provecho y ayudarte.

Komaeda dibuja una media-sonrisa sobre su rostro con prepotencia ante esas palabras.

\- Qué ingenuo… - murmura. – No sabes de la historia ni la mitad y encima te atreves a decirme todo esto como si hubieses dado con la solución a todos mis males.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Hinata viendo sus esperanzas hechas trizas.

\- Pronto verás que el problema no soy yo. Y entonces tendrás que tragarte tus propias palabras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No seas impaciente y mejor vayámonos a la recepción del hotel, que ya va siendo la hora. Allí comenzará todo el proceso hacia la verdad.

Sin decir ni una palabra Hinata se levanta para dirigirse apáticamente hacia el baño. Antes de entrar escucha como Komaeda murmura para sí mismo:

\- Realmente eres mi desgracia, Hinata-kun.

Tras una ducha rápida, juntos se marchan hacia la recepción del hotel. Sin embargo, el castaño se para ante la puerta del hotel. Le da miedo entrar después de las palabras de su compañero. "El proceso hacia la verdad…" ¿Con qué les sorprendería Komaeda ahora? Y por eso Hinata duda unos segundos antes de entrar en la recepción. No quiere que sus compañeros encierren a Komaeda y tampoco quiere empezar ese proceso hacia la verdad. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que complicarse de esta manera? Komaeda se ríe ligeramente de él.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres que vaya yo primero?

No responde ante una provocación tan barata y el otro chico entra primero en el hotel riéndose entre dientes. "Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás." Piensa Hinata mientras entra detrás de él.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Hinata cierra los ojos. Suelta un suspiro con el fin de intentar liberar al menos parte de la presión acumulada en su interior. No sabe si volverá a abrir los ojos, o al menos si los volverá a abrir siendo él mismo, por lo que estos momentos pueden que sean los últimos de toda su consciencia.

¿En qué ocupar sus posibles últimos pensamientos? Nunca antes se había planteado esa pregunta que ahora mismo resulta tan significativa. Por ello, decide dejar la mente en blanco y que su subconsciente se encargue de responder a esa cuestión por él. Imágenes empiezan a surgir en su mente y Hinata las reconoce a la perfección. Se centra en una de ellas. Es de aquella vez, esa última semana en la isla. Aquel entonces estaba seguro de que esa semana, la cual sin duda fue la peor de todas, se quedaría grabado en su mente hasta el final de sus días. Y a lo visto está que tenía razón.

Recuerda cómo Komaeda y él entran en el hotel. Aquella vez el peliblanco se burló de su indecisión y tomó la iniciativa de entrar él primero, a pesar de ser bien consciente de qué era lo que le tenían sus compañeros preparado para él. El castaño ya había supuesto que Komaeda traería algo muy gordo entre manos, pero jamás se imaginó todo lo que vino a continuación de entrar.

Una bomba. Komaeda había puesto una bomba en la recepción del hotel y amenazó con utilizar más para acabar con la isla entera si no se revelaba la identidad del "traidor".

\- ¡Estás loco! – le gritaron el resto de los chicos.

\- No… no es cierto… aquí el que está loco no soy yo…

En ese momento el pánico hacia Komaeda resurgió. Hinata no se atrevió ni acercarse a él para que entrara en razón. Es como si estuviese viendo a un monstruo, y el terror lo paralizó en el sitio, incapaz de reaccionar. Tan sólo quería huir y alejarse de él, tragándose todas las palabras de apoyo que había soltado tan sólo unos minutos antes. No quería tener que lidiar con él ya nunca más, pero su amenaza lo impedía.

Dos días y una noche fueron marcados por la angustia y la desesperación. Hinata tan sólo quería que el traidor se entregara de una vez. Él mismo se entregaría como traidor con tal de apaciguar la demencia de Komaeda, pero sabe que el peliblanco no le creería. No, no hubiese servido de nada. Komaeda lo tenía todo bien estudiado para tenderle una trampa al verdadero traidor.

Durante toda la estancia en la isla, Hinata había experimentado varios sentimientos de sufrimiento ante las adversidades. Desesperación, agonía y tristeza solían ser las más comunes, sobre todo ante la muerte de un compañero. Sin embargo, cuando vio el cadáver de Komaeda por primera vez no supo lo que sentía.

El shock que le produjo aquella imagen le parecía tan irreal en un principio, que no se podía creer que realmente estuviese muerto. Komaeda ¿muerto? ¿Komaeda? ¿ _Ese_ Komaeda? ¿… _Su_ Komaeda? Imposible. Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, o algún tipo de malentendido. Komaeda no puede haber sido asesinado; él era demasiado astuto, demasiado previsor, lo habría visto venir. Tiene que haber una explicación por alguna parte. Sin embargo, no había duda alguna. Realmente se encontraba ante el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

Y entonces fue cuando se formaron en él sentimientos contradictorios. Komaeda ya no les atormentaría nunca más, por fin eran libres de él. Pero por otro lado, Hinata quería haberlo entendido. No quería perderlo.

En esos momentos no sabía si caerse de rodillas por la desolación o por el alivio que le producía la situación, lo único claro que tenía era que le flaqueaban las piernas. No sabía tampoco si llorar o no. Komaeda había sido una persona que lo había hecho sufrir mucho, pero también había sido la persona con la que había intimidado más en su vida. Y verlo sin vida, su cuerpo cubierto hasta de indicios de tortura, le rompía el corazón. Apretó los puños con fuerza y justo cuando parecía que se había decidido a reaccionar, Nanami se acercó a él. Ella supo convencerle de dejar los sentimentalismos de lado y animarle para empezar la investigación. Después de todo, tenían que averiguar qué había pasado. Es la única manera de hacerle justicia a Komaeda.

Y resulta que el malnacido se había quitado a sí mismo la vida. Había construido hábilmente su propio asesinato en un intento de tender una trampa al traidor. Una trampa que consiguió que Nanami acabase ejecutada. Muy a su pesar, pues su intención verdadera era ejecutarlos a todos, Hinata incluido, tal y como había afirmado en el vídeo que dejó grabado tras su muerte.

Al principio Hinata no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo se atreve a intentar acabar con todos ellos de forma masiva? Pero tenía sentido, ya que últimamente no solo había despreciado a Hinata sino también a los demás. Maldito Komaeda y sus ideales, los cuales siempre van por encima de cualquier moralidad. Y de cualquier sentimiento.

Llegados a este punto Hinata ya sentía como si su corazón estuviese entumecido en cuanto al peliblanco. Escuchó atentamente sus últimas palabras a través del vídeo, su última despedida. "Hasta aquí has llegado. Ya todo terminó." Pensó Hinata mirando las imágenes finales del video. "Adiós, Komaeda."

… O eso creyó en aquel entonces. Pero justamente ahora que ha descubierto toda la verdad, que sabe quiénes son ellos mismos en realidad, que se ha desvelado la identidad de la "Future Foundation"… Ahora, que ha vencido a Junko Enoshima, y sobre todo, que sabe que él mismo podría desaparecer en cualquier instante y resurgir como Izuru Kamukura… Justamente ahora, por fin logra comprender a Komaeda.

Por fin sabe por qué Komaeda trataba con tanto desprecio no sólo al castaño sino también a sus demás compañeros. Y finalmente también comprende por qué consideraba a Hinata su desgracia. Y es que no tiene que ser de buen gusto descubrir que la persona por la que has estado bebiendo los vientos representa todo lo contrario por lo que has estado luchando toda tu vida. No sólo fue el shock de descubrir que no poseía ningún talento, sino el hecho de que Hinata y todos los demás hubiesen sucumbido ante la desesperación hasta tal punto de querer ayudar a Enoshima en su misión de extenderla.

Komaeda es distinto. Él provoca desesperación para que la esperanza pueda combatirla y finalmente ganarla, tal y como ha estado demostrando durante toda su estancia en la isla. Pero Izuru Kamukura… Hinata no. Él es el gran símbolo de la esperanza y sin embargo su único fin es provocar desesperación por provocarla. No tiene intención alguna de crear esperanza a pesar de ser el más adecuado para ello. Realmente Izuru Kamukura es la tragedia más grande que le podría haber sucedido a "Hope's Peak Academy". Komaeda y él se encuentran en bandos contrapuestos. Descubrir que se siente atraído por un rival así tiene que haber sido muy decepcionante para Komaeda. Desesperadamente decepcionante. No es de extrañar que entonces que hubiese querido acabar con todos ellos, él mismo incluido, ni tampoco que hubiese rechazado hasta el final el apoyo que le ofrecía el castaño. No es de extrañar, pues, que considerase a Hinata su desgracia.

… Sin embargo, él conoce demasiado bien a Komaeda como para dejar las cosas así. Su ciclo de buena y mala suerte demuestra que el peliblanco nunca llega a realmente tener mala suerte, sino tan sólo es un contratiempo para que al final la suerte se ponga de su parte. Si no hubiese sucedido esto malo primero, no hubiese llegado esto segundo que es mejor. Así se resume la vida de Komaeda. Por lo tanto, le parece que no es suficiente quedarse en la superficialidad de la situación y decide mirar más allá, tal y como lo hizo en el último juicio. Tiene que haber sucedido algo en la que la suerte haya favorecido a Komaeda. No puede haberse quedado en la desgracia. Su ciclo no funciona así.

Y al fin cae en la cuenta.

El hecho de que Hinata esté dedicándole su último pensamiento a Komaeda antes de que se desactive el programa lo deja claro. ¿Cómo no se había percatado hasta ahora?

El castaño sonríe para sus adentros:

"Maldita sea, qué mala suerte he tenido."

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Y he aquí la conclusión a esta historia. Gracias por haber leído hasta el final y espero que ahora el título de la historia tenga más sentido para vosotros ^^**

 **He estado pensando durante un tiempo en hacer una especie de tercer capítulo, algo así como un extra... pero no estoy segura de cómo quedaría eso así que aun no me he decidido si escribirlo o no. Todo depende también del "destrozo" o la "maravilla" que hagan los creadores con los personajes en "Danganronpa 3", que aun está en emisión, pues me gustaría mantenerlo todo lo más canon posible (dentro de lo canon que pueda ser el Komahina, claro está...).**

 **En fin, nos vamos leyendo. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**


End file.
